Discovering
by almightily
Summary: Sequel to "Uncovered". Ben and Mal are back together, and Mal is all recovered. The online posts are gone, but now they face an even bigger obstacle. Their future together. Follow Ben and Mal as the figure out their relationship and their family. Disclaimer: I wish I owned Descendants, but sadly I don't.
1. The Secret

Hey guys! I'm finally back. It took me a little while to get this chapter done, but it's finally done. Updates in this story are going to be a little slower than my last story so please bare with me.

if you haven't read the prequel to this please go check it out. It's called "Uncovered".

please be sure to follow, favorite, and review. I love reading your reviews. I take into account every opinion, suggestion and thought you leave me. I might even answer any question you have. Thanks for reading...

* * *

 _ **MAL**_

It has been a little more than a month since Ben proposed. We have had an amazing time in the palace. I not that afraid of water anymore, but I have to admit that I prefer the pool over the beach. We haven't spent that much time outside. We are up no earlier than noon and probably back in his room right after dinner. I haven't told anyone about our engagement, not even Evie. Ben promised he would tell his parents before the school year began, but he still hasn't gotten around to it and we only have a little over a week left before we go back.

I've gotten used to having both rings in my finger, but I couldn't stop touching and looking at it until now. I've also gotten used to gossip. It's not as upsetting because this gossip is mostly speculation and pictures of us walking down the street. It's not as personal or as intense as it was this past school year. Ben practically forbid me to look at magazines and gossip sites anyways, so I don't even know what they're saying and honestly I don't care.

I wake up when I feel the cold sheets on my face. I'm used to Ben's heat when I sleep. Even in the scorching summer heat, I'm more comfortable that way, but the cold on my cheek makes me feel insecure. Whenever I sleep alone the nightmares flood in. It's always the same. I am falling from a large stone pillar into some intimidating waves. It stops when I'm with Ben. Back in summer school, I could barely sleep at all. One day Fairy Godmother asked why I was always so tired, but I lied and said it was weird not having Evie in the room. I don't think she bought it, but she never brought it up again.

My eyes flutter open and I can see Ben's side of the bed empty. I get up slowly and walk to the bathroom, but he's not there. He's nowhere to be found. I reach for my phone to check my messages when the front door opens.

"You're awake" he walks in and gives me a peck on the lips.

"Couldn't sleep" I explain.

"The nightmare again?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah" I push a strand of hair out of my face.

"Your okay" he wraps his arm around me and plants a kiss on the top of my head.

"I know" I whisper, "I know because I'm here with you". "Why are you up so early?" I change the subject.

"Oh right" he steps away but he's still holding my hands. "I have an exciting surprise"

"the last time you you said that we got engaged" I raise an eyebrow, "so this better be damn good if you want me to be surprised".

"Believe me" he laughs, "I'm afraid you'll like this one more than our engagement".

"I don't think that's possible" I cross my arms.

"We'll see" he walks towards his office, "I have some paperwork to do, but come get me when you get dressed".

"Uhhh" I complain jokingly, "i was hoping this surprise didn't involve clothes".

"Of course you were" he smiles, "Go. Your going to be pretty excited".

He leaves the room and I go into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and wash my face before changing into a purple dress and applying sunscreen, lots and lots of sunscreen. A couple of weeks ago I told Ben I didn't need sunscreen and got pretty sunburned, so now I put on sunscreen all the time. When I'm done I put on both rings and go straight to Ben's office. He has been taking care of his royal duties, but he doesn't have to do everything yet. Even though he's the king, he's only sixteen so his parents still take care of a few things.

"So what's this big surprise?" I cross my arms and lean against the door.

He checks his watch and then his phone before answering. "Your just in time" he stands in and pulls me out of the room by my hand. We go down a couple of stairs and end up in the foyer.

"What's going on?" I question as we stand at the entrance.

"Just wait a second" he says and now I'm annoyed. Why can't he just tell me what's going on. He's so stubborn sometime. Then I hear it.

"Please be careful with those. The fabric is very delicate and I don't want them wrinkled" a familiar voice says as a blue head of hairs appears over the shrubs. A smile forms on my face and I can feel the excitement building up inside me.

"Of course" the palace servant said kindly.

"Thank you" I hear and Evie appears in front of me. Her eyes light up and I know my eyes do the same. She lets out a shriek and runs towards me. He collide into a huge embrace and burst out laughing. We stand there hugging for a long time before we finally break apart.

"I can't believe your here!" I exclaim with a large smile.

"Look at you" she points out, "last time I saw you you couldn't even shower without help"

"Well I'm back to normal" I laugh and hug her again. When we separate she stares at my hand. Shit. I haven't told anyone that Ben proposed. She's probably mad I didn't tell her right away. Her face fills with curiosity, but she doesn't ask any questions about the ring.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask breaking the tension.

"Ben invited me to spend the last week of summer here with you" she explains but I don't believe her.

"What's the catch?" I turn back to Ben.

"Fine" he throws his hands up in defeat. He knows not to lie to me by now. "I'm going back to the castle for a couple of days and..."

"And you didn't think I'm capable of being alone yet" I finish and narrow my eyes, "or maybe you thought that I wouldn't get mad at you if Evie was her"

"Did it work" he says with a cheeky smile,

I scrunch my nose and cross my arms. "A little bit" I admit and we all laugh. A limo honks and Ben pulls me away from Evie.

"I have to go" he says holding my hands, "I'll be back the day after tomorrow"

"Wait" I frown, "you're leaving right now?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. If something happens or you can't sleep just cal me" his hands move to my shoulders, "I'll be here in a heartbeat".

"I'll be fine" I reassure him.

"I love you" he smiles.

"I love you too" I respond and he pulls me into a kiss. It's soft and slow, but it doesn't last very long. He waves goodbye as he gets on the limo and I watch it drive away until I can't see it anymore.

I take a deep breath before turning around. There's no way of avoiding the topic now that it's just us. Evie stands a few feet back with her arms crossed and and eyebrow raised.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" She asks "anything at all?"

"Not really" I try lying and shake my head.

"So Ben hasn't asked you anything recently?" She asks trying to get me to budge.

"He's asked me loads of things" I walk past her and into the castle.

"Really Mal?" She follows me. Her heels clicking on the marble floor. "You're not going to say anything at all?". I take a deep breath before I speak.

"Ben" I struggle to finish, "proposed". I shrug and Evie lets out a loud excited scream. She runs up to me and hugs me again. I think she's more excited than I was.

"And when were you going to tell me" she's serious now.

"Up you can't tell anyone Evie" my eyes widen, "I'm serious. Ben hasn't even told his parents yet".

"Wait you're not pregnant are you?" She reaches for my stomach and I smack her hands off.

"No!" I raise my voice and she smiles and bounces with excitement.

"I can't believe he proposed" I roll my eyes, "you're going to be the queen".

I'm going to be the queen. Mal, daughter of the mistress of evil, queen of Auradon. I obviously knew it was going to happen, but hearing her say it aloud makes it seem real for the first time.

"So when's the wedding" she notices I have faded into my own thoughts.

"We're not sure" I say still shocked, "we agreed on waiting until we finish school. So at least a year I guess"

"Can I design your dress?" She's way too excited for her own good.

"Wow" I stop walking, "no puffy, preppy, long white dress for me"

"Mal" her excitement fades a little, "you're getting married to the king. You're going to have to hear a white dress".

"Fine you can design it" i say through my teeth, "but only if you'll be my maid of honor?"

Her eyes widen and when she shrieks and bounces in excitement again I regret asking her in the first place. This is going to be a long week.


	2. The Trip

_Hey Guys! Here's chapter 2. It's not one of my favorites but the next few chapters I'm really excited about. These updates are a little slower than the previous story, so my apologies if I don't get a chapter up at least once a week. Please bare with me..._

 _Thank you so much for reading! Please follow and favorite, and be sure to review. I love reading your reviews, they make me very happy. I usually answer any questions you might have or instant message you! That you so much, see you next chapter..._

* * *

 ** _MAL_**

After four days alone with Evie, I am officially ready for Ben to come back. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore her, but I can't take any more wedding talk. She even started sketching different ideas for a dress. Ben's coming back today, which gives us only two days until we have to go back to school on Sunday. I'm excited to start a new school year. It's our last year of high school, so this is my last chance to actually get the school experience without any scheming or drama. At least I hope there won't be any drama.

Evie is going through her morning beauty routine as I stand in the foyer waiting for Ben to arrive. I didn't sleep well without him, but I guess it's time I get used to sleeping alone again. I hear the limo engine roaring out side and I smile. When he comes inside my smiles changes to a grin and I cross my arms.

"Did you really think leaving me with Evie was better than leaving me alone?" I ask raising and eyebrow and he chuckles. He wraps his arms around my lower back, and I wrap my arms around his neck. "If I have to hear her talking about the wedding one more time I'm going to lose it". He smiles and pulls me in closer.

"I've missed you" he whispers and I reach up to kiss him.

"I missed you too" I stroke his hair.

"Speaking of…" he steps back, "Where's the blue-headed wedding planner?"

"She's finishing her makeup" I say as we start to walk through the castle. "Did you tell your parents?" I ask and his silence is the clearest answer he could have given me. "Ben" I whine and stop walking, "you promised me you would tell them before school started".

"I'm sorry" he looks at the floor before taking my hands into his, "I was about to, but it didn't feel right. I want to do it with you".

"With me?" I question, "I don't think your parents are going to be all that happy, and having me there won't make it any better".

"Don't be ridiculous Mal" he snickers, "They absolutely adore you".

"Really?" I pout

"Yes" he places a hands on my cheek, "Now lets go see if we can find Evie and I'll take you out on the boat".

I smile a weak smile and continue walking.

Sunday arrives much sooner than I expected. Our last two days of summer consisted mostly of hanging out by the pool and eating more than we should. I spent more time with Evie than with Ben since he still had a few royal things to take care of, but I still spent the nights with him in his room. Right now we're on the limo making our way back to the school. Ben and I are sitting on the back, his arms wrapped tightly around me, and Evie is on the side eating a rock candy lollipop.

"Did you guys get you schedules?" Ben asks rubbing my hand gently.

"Yeah" Evie and I say in unison.

"I have mostly APs" she shrugs, "but I have to take History of Auradon, which I hate".

I get her. I had to take it last year, and even though we chose good, it's still awkward having to read and study everything our parents did and all the consequences their actions brought. I'm glad I don't have to take that class ever again.

"What about you?" he looks down at me. I look up for second, but then look down at the floor.

"I don't really like my schedule that much" I frown, "The only two things I actually like are Art the fact that Magic Training is actually in my schedule and not after school hours". I look up at him again before burying myself in his chest.

"I just hope our curfew is back to normal" he plants a kiss on my head, "and that coach will let me back on the team".

"Have you heard from the boys?" I ask Evie who check her phone.

"Last I heard was ay got back yesterday" she puts her phone away after seeing she doesn't have any messages from him. "And Doug told me he saw them this morning".

That's good. I can't believe we're going back. Last year I was completely opposed to the idea of attending this school. I didn't have any intentions of being in Auradon more that a few hours, but now I'm actually looking forwards to this year.

I fidget as I run my fingers over the ring. I take it off and stare at it for a few seconds.  
"I can't have it on in school" I sigh, "And I don't want to lose it or go out without it". He smiles like if he knew I was going to say that. "What?"

"I prepared for this" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a thin gold chain with no pendant. Then he takes the ring out of my hands and slides it into the chain so it's hanging like a little charm. "This way you wont lose it and you can have it with you all the time". I turn my back to him as he puts the necklace on.

"Thank you" I turn back around and place my hand on his thigh.

"It's just a necklace" he chuckles but I'm serious.

"Not for this" I grasp the ring tightly, "For everything. For believing in us when no one else did. For not giving up when it seemed hopeless. For giving us the amazing life we have now". I smile honestly, "Thank you".

"Well its not like I'm not getting anything out of it" he kisses my temple before I sink back into his chest and he wraps an arm around me again. It doesn't take long before I drift off to a deep sleep.

"Mal" I hear Ben whisper as I start regaining my consciousness. "We're here".

I push myself up so I'm sitting and notice Evie texting now in the front part of the limo.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask groggily.

"Like and hour" he pushes his hair back with one hand and grabs his blue jacket with the other. "Are you ready?" he grins.

"That depends" I reach for my jacket as well, "am I covered in drool?"

"No" he laughs, "You're beautiful as always".

"Then I'm ready" I nod.

He opens the door. I expect a crowd of people and paparazzi swarming us like when we went into town during summer, but then I remember this are school. Here Ben is just Ben. He's not King Ben or his majesty, he's just Ben, a student.


	3. The Panic

_Hey guys! This one took me a long time to write, but I like how it turned out. Next chapter should be up this weekend, but if it's not then it will be up next Monday for sure._

 _please be sure I follow, favorite, and review. I love reading your reviews. Feel free to leave me any question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. Until then... Stay lovely_

* * *

 ** _MAL_**

This year has gotten off to a pretty good start. The air is starting to get chilly as we zoom through the month of October. The cold air makes my cheeks and nose red because of my pale skin, which Ben has the need to point out constantly. Auradon doesn't get much snow, but it does get pretty cold. Ben said that by late January it starts getting warmer.

I keep finding myself playing with the ring that hangs on my neck. No one has found out yet, and I intend to keep it that way until we decide when we're going to get married. I'm always involuntarily touching it. So when I reach up to touch it in the middle of art class and find nothing hanging around my neck, I panic. Luckily the bell rings a few seconds later and I bolt out of class. My breaths are deep as I walk down the hall. There's no way I could have lost it. I remember taking it off last night before I took a shower. I must have forgotten to put it on this morning. Yes, that's it. This morning I woke up late and had to rush to class. The necklace is probably on my bedside table, but I won't be calm until I know for sure.

I quickly throw my thing into my locker when Carlos comes over. He can see the panic in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asks concerned.

"Nothing" my voice is steady as I speak. He still doesn't know that Ben proposed, and neither does Jay. I just haven't found the right moment to tell them.

"Are you sure?" He places a hand on my shoulder and I nod. I know he doesn't actually buy my reassurance, but he knows not to push. "Alright then. Should we go grab some lunch?"

"Actually" I close my locker and start walking away, "I have to go get something from my room, but I'll see you after class"

"Okay" I hear his faint voice as I keep walking, "See you later".

I walk all the way to my room and the necklace isn't on the bedside table. I go check the bathroom, but it isn't there either. Now I am truly panicking. I didn't lose the necklace. I take all the sheets off my bed and move the mattress, but it's not there. I can't have lost the necklace. I empty all my drawers, but it's not there. What am I going to tell Ben? I clear the desk and the bathroom, and it still nowhere to be found. This is horrible.

"What the hell happened in here?" I turn around in and instant as Evie enters the room. She'd face changes from shock to concern when she sees my face. "What's wrong?"

"The ring" I start looking through the sheets again. "I mean the necklace" I let the sheets fall and go back to the drawers which are a complete mess. "It's missing" I don't look at Evie. I just continue looking in places I've already looked a hundred times.

"Did someone break in here?" She asked clearly because of the mess.

"No" I go back to the bathroom. "I can't find it E" my voice breaks and I want to stop and cry, but I can't stop searching for it. "I didn't put it on this morning"

"Mal" she calls but I ignore her.

"I had it with me last night" I continue ranting.

"Mal" she calls again but I'm too preoccupied.

"I took it of to take a shower, and now I don't know where it is and..."

"MAL!" she grabs my shoulders and I finally stop running around the room, "It's okay". My eyes begin to water and my breath deepens. "We'll find it" she nods s she speaks and I nod as well, "but right now you need to calm down. It' has to be here. You're just to worked up to find it right now". She takes her hands off my shoulders and surveys the room. "I'll help you look tonight" she smiles, "but now we have to go back to class".

I take a deep breath and try to calm myself. "You're a right" I agree, "but please don't say anything to Ben. I don't want him to know"

"I won't say anything" she raises her hands, "Now come on. Let's get back before we get detention".

The last two hours of school seem like weeks to me. I keep reaching for my necklace but it's not there. So instead I play with Ben's ring. It's not the same but it's still comforting. Before class, I see Ben in the hallway. He's talking to some of his tourney buddies when he calls my name. I keep walking as if I hadn't heard, but our eyes completely meet one another's and he knows I ignored him. I couldn't talk to him. I would have freaked out and fully admit everything to him, so I just keep walking. I don't see him for the rest of the day, but I don't see the necklace either.

 _ **BEN**_

I'm worried about Mal. She's been acting really strange lately. Yesterday she ignored me even though I know she heard me. This morning I didn't get her usual morning text or call, and she didn't come over for our usual locker chat. Mal is all I can think about this morning. I have to ask her what's wrong. No, I can't ask her. She probably won't tell me. I have to ask someone else. The lunch bell goes off, and I know exactly where I need to go.

"Evie!" I call the blue headed girl as she walks down the hall on her way to the cafeteria. "Evie!"

She stops and turns around with a smile. "Hey Ben! Mal's with Fairy Godmother".

"Yeah I know" I grin, "I actually wanted to ask you something".

"Oh" she seems surprised, "then ask away".

"Is there something going on?" I ask and she gives me a puzzled look. "She's been acting...strange...lately" she nod like if every doubt she had has been cleared, "did I do something or-?"

"No" she interrupts me with an amused giggle, "it has nothing to do with you".

"Then can you please tell me what it is before I go nuts?" I beg.

"We'll, she asked me not to say anything, but I don't think there's any harm" she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a golden chain with a very familiar ring hanging from it. Mal's ring. "She panicked because she thought she'd lost it" she explains, "She even destroyed our room looking for it. But I found it in our laundry basket during free period. I just haven't had a chance to give it back to her".

"I'll give it to her" I smile and take the chain from her hand.

"You should have seen her" Evie laughs, "she was totally freaked it".

"Believe me" I laugh, "I'm pretty sure I can imagine it".

She walks into the cafeteria and I tuck the ring into my pocket.

After class I go find Mal at her locker. She spots me and slams her locker shot before trying to run off in the opposite direction.

"Don't even think about it" I grab her by the waist and spin her back to her locker.

"Ben..." She complains and looks at the ground.

"I think I have so,within a you might want" I pull out. The necklace and her eyes grow two sizes.

"Where'd you get it?" She reached for the necklace like its the last strawberry in all of Auradon.

"Evie found it in your laundry basket" I explain as I take the it back and wrap it around her neck. Her hand goes straight to the ring as soon as I think finish putting it on her, and she lets out a breath I'm pretty sure she'd been holding in since yesterday.

"So have you told your parents?" She changes the topic and now my eyes widen. "Ben!" She complains when I don't answer, "really?"

"I was thinking maybe we could tell them during Christmas break" I shrug hoping she'd ignore the fact that I just came up with that excuse.

"Fine" she grunts

"But that only means one thing" I smile sheepishly.

"What?" She frowns as I grab her hand and we begin walking

"You have to come spend Christmas at the castle" I answer and she remains silent. "So will you?"

"I don't know Ben" she shrugs, "I've never celebrated Christmas and I don't feel like imposing on your family event"

"Mal you are family" I look at her as she ponders her decision.

"Okay, I'll go" she agrees, "but you have to tell your parents or I'm not marrying you". She smirks cockily.

I lean in close and whisper in her ear, "deal", before giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek. Her pale cheeks flood warm red and she smiles out of pure happiness. God, I love her.


	4. The Ball

_Okay so... I said this would be up by Monday... And it's Wednesday. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but hear is the next chapter. This ones a little bit longer than the other so I hope that makes up for the wait. Next chapter Belle and Beast find out... And thing are going to get exciting after that._

 _I have a little bit of writers block right now. I know what I want to happen, but I'm not sure how to get ther. If you have any ideas or suggestions about what should happen next please don't hesitate to send me a message or leave a review._

 _A million thanks to everyone who reads, follows, favorites and reviews, you guys are the best. Please leave a_ _review (you have no idea how much I enjoy reading them) and I'll see you all when the next chapter is up..._

* * *

 _ **MAL**_

I grin mischievously as I enter Ben's dorm room after class. He's sitting in his large dark oak desk signing some papers. I slowly cover his eyes with my hands and lean in giving him a soft kiss. He drops everything and turns his chair slightly.

"Oh Chad" he jokes, "I had no idea you felt that way about me". I uncover his eyes and give him a smirk as he laughs at his own joke. He grabs my arm and pulls me in so I'm sitting on his lap. "Just kidding" I put my arms around his neck as he puts his arms around my waist, "I knew it was you from the moment you stepped through that door".

I smile and he pulls me into a real kiss. It only grows more passionate with every second that passes until I start to unbutton his shirt. He pulls away and I frown.

"Not right now Mal" he strokes a stray strand of hair away from my eyes. "I have a ton of stuff to do, and you have plans with Evie if I'm not mistaken". I roll my eyes and drop my head. "What's wrong?" He ask because of my expression.

"It's just" I sigh, "I can't take it anymore. All Evie wants to talk about is the stupid wedding, no offense."

"Just a few more weeks before we can tell everyone" we stand up and he walks to retrieve something from his closet. He turns around to reveal a beautiful pair of jeweled heels and a matching hair pin. They truly are beautiful. I wonder what my old self would think if she could hear me now?

"And what are these for?" I examine his gift a little closer.

"It's a surprise" he grins knowing how much being in the dark annoys me. I roll my eyes and he laughs. "Keep them close and ready. You'll know when to wear them".

I grab the gifts and teleport to my room and back in an instant, leaving them on my bed. When I get back to Ben's he just stands there looking utterly shocked.

"What?" I ask even though it's obvious what's wrong.

"How.. When... I mean..." He can't find the words.

"I learned how to do it today" I laugh, "impressed?"

"Is that why you spent and extra hour with Fairy Godmother today?" He asks without moving.

"No" I frown remembering today's lesson, "I couldn't turn a freaking pumpkin back into a seed".

"This..." I smile before teleporting to the other side of the room, "I figured out this morning".

"I thought you couldn't use magic without Fairy Godmother's approval" he raises his eyebrows, "and I seriously doubt she would approve of this".

"You're not seeing the big picture" I shake my head before teleporting so my face is only inches from his, "this means I can come here without anyone even noticing".

"Well I do like the sound of that" he kisses me fiercely again, and this time it turns into a full blown make out session and it doesn't stop until I have to go back to my room.

A few days later, I throw myself on my bed before noticing the gorgeous violet dress neatly placed over my bedcovers. I pick up the note on top of it and smile.

I'll pick you up at 8.

Love, Ben.

I look at the clock and it's almost 7, which gives me just enough time to get ready. I take a quick shower, and when I get out Evie is back.

"Hey" she smiles, "what's this about?". Shes staring at the dress that's still on my bed.

"I have no idea" I change into some comfy clothes to do my hair and makeup. "He just told me he'd come pick me up at 8".

"At 8" she screeches and her eyes widen, "you're not going to be ready for a ball in and hour". She closes her eyes takes in a deep breath, but before I can intervene she's already in action. "No" she starts getting all her supplies out, "I can do it. I'all have you more than ready just in time".

"A ball?" I ask as I sit and she starts doing my makeup.

"Every year there's this huge ball when winter arrives" she explains, "It's pretty exclusive, and I happen to come across an article about it this morning". I've never seen Evie work this fast. I don't think anything can pull her focus right now. She keeps talking about how glamorous and luxurious last year's ball was. I zone out after a while, but I know she's still talking about the ball.

"There" she puts everything down and steps to the side so I can see myself in the mirror.

My eyes are lined with a deep black that makes my already bright green eyes even brighter. My skin doesn't seem as pale as it truly is, and my hair is pinned up with the jeweled hair piece tucked tightly besides the bun.

"Thanks E" I stand up and give her a hug before taking another look in the mirror.

Ben hasn't taken his eyes off me ever since he picked me up. We are now in the limo on our way to the castle and he hasn't said anything about where we're going, but I already know.

"So" I finally say, "Am I going to enjoy this ball?".

"How'd you..." He doesn't finish his question before he answers, "Evie". He smiles before reaching for the back of my neck and unhooking my necklace. He slides the ring off the chain and into my finger. "You should wear it properly tonight" he kisses my hand softly.

"Are you sure?" I stare at my hand. I had gotten used to the ring on my finger during the summer, but now I'm used to having it around my neck. "Won't your parents notice?"

"Let them" he smiles, "you were right. I should have told them before school began. I was just scared of what people would say about me".

"It's okay" I sink into his side, "I'm scared as well"

"I am astounded" he jokes like he always does, "the great Mal Bertha is scared of something". I can feel his giggles on the back on my neck.

"Oh shut up" I slightly nudge him. In the stomach. "But seriously, we don't have to tell everyone just yet. Just your parents and the people we really care about".

He leans down and begins to plant kisses down my neck, eventually moving up to you mouth. The ride to the castle isn't long, but it feels like forever as his soft lips linger on my practically the whole way there.

I wonder around the enormous ballroom alone for a few minutes. The marble floor shine brighter than the sun itself and the ceiling is so high I have to fight the urge of climbing one of the tall marble pillars. Ben has to be introduced properly as the king, but he told me I didn't need to be introduced if I didn't want to, and honestly I really didn't feel like having hundreds of eyes on me. I spot Audrey on the other side of the room. I think about walking over there, but she's with her mother and grandmother and I don't want what happened at family day to repeat itself. The thought quickly fades as Ben enters the room and the herald introduces him.

"King Benjamin Florian" he says and I have to hold my laughter.

I wait patiently by the bowl of strawberries while Ben greets the guests. He has a real connection with his people. A heavy thought invades my head suddenly. I don't have that, but I'm going to be queens of Auradon. I look over at Belle who is also entertaining guests. She's so graceful and pleasant. She has every quality a queen should have, and I have none. What have I gotten myself into?

"Hey Mal" I hear Audrey say from behind me. Her pale blue gown flowing perfectly as she walks. "I realized I haven't properly apologized for everything that happened last year" she looks at the floor while she speaks, "I am truly sorry Mal"

"You don't have to apologize" I raise a hand telling her to stop, "I'm sorry my mother had to get you involved in her crazy schemes". We stare at each other a few seconds before she speaks again. "Can we just put everything behind us and have a fresh start?" she asks.

"I really don't think it's that simple" I begin, "but we I'm willing to give it a try".

She stares at my dress and then she stares directly at my hands"I see you have a new accessory". I'm confused for a second, but then I remember the ring on my finger.

"Oh yeah" I laugh nervously, "it's a promise ring".

"Promise?" She cocks an eyebrow. "As in I promise I'm going to marry you" I open my mouth to explain, but she talks before I can even begin, "I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you want".

"Thanks Audrey" I sigh in relief.

"Hello Ben" her face changes and I spin my head around to see him standing with his jaw clenched.

"Is everything alright?" He asks directly to me.

"Everything's fine" I reassure him with a smile as he wraps his arms around my waist. I can hear a soft growl forming in his throat.

"I'll best be going" Audrey notices his tension and steps away.

Ben's breathing becomes deeper and faster as he watches her walk away. I can still hear a soft but rough growl and his jaw is still clenches.

"Hey" I caress his cheek, "it's okay. She wasn't bothering me". His body relaxes instantly, and the growl fades into silence.

He takes a large breath before he speaks. "Would you like a dance?" He offers his hand as the music begins and I take a step back.

"I would love one" I give him a fake smile, "but I don't know how to dance".

"It's okay" he grins, "I'll teach you". I think about accepting his dance, but I have no intention of making a fool out of myself in front of all these people.

"Shouldn't we go say hello to your parents" I walk past him trying to avoid the topic ,but he grabs me by my hand spins me around and before I know it we're in the middle of the dance floor. I feel like I'm going to be paralyzed with fear, but I just follow his lead and I dance.

"See" he smiles, "it's not that hard".

The thought of becoming queen find its way back as we dance to the rhythm of the music. Like always, Ben senses my trouble.

"What's wrong?" He asks but we don't stop dancing, "is it something that Audrey said?"

"No" I shake my head, "it's just... Nothing". I drop my arms and start walking away from the dance floor, but Ben places a hand on my shoulder and stops me from leaving as everyone continues to dance circles around us.

"You can tell me anything" he states and I give in. I grab his hands again and continue dancing with very one else.

"How am I supposed to be queen?" I admit, "it's not like I've grown up watching a queen. I wasn't even taught proper manners or etiquette or anything to do with royalty. As a matter of fact, I was always taught to hate the royal families. Your mother, Audrey, even Evie have all the qualities a queen need, and I have none". I drop my head.

"Hey" we stop dancing in the middle of the dance floor again. "You are going to be a great queen" he places a hand in my chin, "yes etiquette and manners are important, but they don't make a queen. Love and compassion do, and you have shown both of those things since you came to Auradon. Don't pay attention to what people say. All that matters is that I know you can do it, and you have to know you can do it too".

I want to kiss him, and I know he wants to kiss me too, but it wouldn't be proper. Instead, he plants a soft kiss on the top of my head and then presses his forehead to mine.

"Come on" he grabs my hand and begins pulling me towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we step out of the ballroom and start heading upstairs.

"How about a tour of our future home?" He looks at me and smile smiles and I can't help but smile as well before we continue walking.

 _P.S. I just found out Dove Cameron (Mal) and her boyfriend Ryan McCartan (Diggie on Liv and Maddie) have a YouTube channel and they do covers and post original songs. It's called The Girl and The Dreamcatcher. I'm absolutely obsessed with their son "Written in the Stars", and they are so freaking cute together. Just thought I should say something._


	5. The Truth

Hey guys! I'm sorry about the lack of updates. This last week was extremely hectic, and I barely had time to write anything. This chapters a little shorter than usual, but I really wanted to update.

The Guest who suggested updating on certain day: that was the original plan, but my schedule is pretty crazy and is always changing, so it didn't really work out. However, my goal is to update at least once a week, and if I don't it's because I really couldn't.

Please follow, favourite, and be sure to leave a review. I love reading every single review. Feel free to leave any suggestions or comments on what should happen next and I'll take it into account. So here's today's little chapter...

* * *

 _MAL_

King Beast's castle already looked really big from outside, but it seems to be even bigger as we walk through the various wings and passages. Ben has already shown me the gigantic kitchen, which was pretty busy because of the ball, the south wing of the castle which consisted mostly of various council rooms, and the east wing which had a few more entertaining amenities such as the game room, the pool and deck above the extensive gardens. Now we're walking towards the north wing.

"What's in the north wing?" I hold on to his arm as we walk.

"It's a surprise" he smiles and I roll my eyes.

"What's with you and all these surprises?"

"I like how irritated you get from being in the dark about something" he laughs and I give him my worth side eye, "it's adorable". A part of me wants to be angry at the fact that he called me adorable, but I just hold on tighter and lean my head against his arm.

"What about the west wing?" I ask noticing he hasn't even mentions it.

"It's my parents personal part of the castle" he explains, "the lower parts of the castle are dungeons and staff rooms that are now used for storage. The few staff members that still live in the castle have their own rooms and bathrooms nears the kitchen. The west wing is also where my room used to be before I was crowned king". We go up a wide flight of stairs that lead to the north wing. "But now this is all mine. Four large suites with their own bathrooms and balconies, a library, not as large as the main library but not small, two multipurpose rooms and a beautiful view of the gardens, and it's all ours".

I turn to him with a shocked expression. I knew we would live in the castle, but I never realized we would have an entire wing to ourselves.

I start walking silently down the hall. Everything he mention is here. After a few a few twists and turns of the hall, we stand in front of a wide staircase. At the top, a double door intricately carved with detailed designs waits. I turn around to ask Ben what's up there, but he already has the answer. He grabs my hand and we start going up the stairs. He opens both doors at the same time to reveal a suite probably twice the size of the others. He enters the room but I'm paralyzed by the door.

"Is this your room?" I ask taking slow steps towards the center of the room. All I can see is a large living room walled with bookshelf and bookshelf, but there's a closed door to the right and a stairs that leads upstairs.

"No" he walks behind me, "this is our room". I freeze and he spins me around and holds me close. "This is all ours" our foreheads touch, "this is home".

"I've never had a home" my eyes water, "not really".

"Well you do now" his arms wrap around my waist, "and you will always have home as long as we're together".

He kisses my ring before he leans down presses his lips to mine softly. I push a little closer before we're interrupted.

"I told you, didn't I?" Belle says to Beast smiling from the door and I take a step away from Ben. "It's okay, Mal". I grab Ben's hand, but still keep my distance.

"So that's why you've been acting so weird lately" Beast nods as they enter the room.

"Mom, Dad" Ben starts, "we were going to tell you...".

"I can't deny I'm a little hurt by my ignorance to the matter" he hugs me tightly, "but I am so happy for both of you. You're going to be great rulers".

My whole body tenses, but then I remember his voice, "You are going to be a great queen", and I relax a little.

"You really think I can be Queen of Auradon?" I ask and stare at the ground.

"I think you can be and amazing queen, Mal, but it doesn't matter what I think" she lifts my chin up with her gentle hands, "it only matter what you think".

I look at Ben and grin. He smiles back a pulls me in a little closer.

"So when were you going to tell me exactly?" Belle gives Ben a stern look.

"Tonight after the ball" he gives her a pleading smile. "We just weren't ready to "say anything just yet".

"I know how it feels" Beast crosses and raises an eyebrow just like Ben his arms, "it took me over a month to ask your grandfather for his blessing".

"I really am sorry" Ben apologizes, specially to Belle.

"I have to say I suspected it since the beginning of the summer" she admits, "but I didn't want to freak you out by saying anything".

"So have you thought of a date" Belle pulls me away from Ben and starts asking questions about the wedding as we head back to the ballroom. I can't help but smile. I don't have a close relationship with Belle, but it feels like she really cares about me in a motherly fashion, and that's something I never had before.

It's so good to finally get it of my chest, but the hardest part is yet to come. Telling everyone else.


	6. The Outing

_Hey! So here's a sneaky little chapter I managed to do somehow. Don't have much to say in this author's note..._

 _Be sure to leave any thoughts or suggestions either in a review or feel free to PM me. I love reading what you think should happen. I always try to include your suggestions._

 _Thanks to everyone who follows, favorites, and reviews, and if you don't please follow favorite and review. Reviews make me so happy, you have no idea. Until next chapter..._

* * *

 _ **BEN**_

I was super surprised at my parents reaction to our engagement , and Mal was even more surprised than I was. She was so nervous when they came in the room I saw her eyes glow bright green for an half a second, but they instantly faded back to their usual pale green. When my dad asked if I could meet with him the next day I wasn't surprised at all. I know they both worry about Mal and I being together, but it doesn't matter what they say. I love Mal and I plan to be with her for the rest of my life.

I walk through the castle I have come to know without a flaw while growing up. Mal's hanging out with Evie and the guys today, so I don't worry about what she's doing or if she's okay. If there's someone I trust, it's them. I stop and take a breath before opening the large wooden doors to my father's office. He's not sitting down like I imagined. Instead he is staring out of the tall Windows that showcase a view of the forest.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He asks as I walk to join him. "How thing change in a blink of an eye. Yesterday the trees where gleaming with bright warm colors, and now they barely have any leaves. It's a pity, but from bare trees come beautiful green leaves". He turns around and motions for me to sit opposite to him. I obey. "I wanted to..."

"Question me about my engagement" I finish.

"Not exactly" he takes a seat in him slightly larger chair. "Look Ben" he sighs, "you mother and I know you and Mal love each other very much, and you bring out the best in each other, but you can't blame us for having some concerns".

"Such as?" I raise my chin with a boost of confidence and pride.

"Such as your age" he admits "you're both so young"

"We know dad" I explain, "we're not planning on doing anything sudden. First we are going to finish school, and maybe we'll want to go to college. It's not like we have to get married tomorrow. That ring is a promise that we'll always be together."

"I'm glad that's how you see it" he smiles and I relax a little, "but that poor girl has been through so much since she got here. Do you think she's ready to take on the responsibilities of a queen?"  
"Yes" I nod, "I think she'll be a great queen"  
"I'm not doubting she'll be great" he raises a hand, "I just don't think she's ready to be chained up again".  
"I know" I close my eyes in defeat. I feared this conversation would happen eventually. "I know she hasn't had the same life I have. She has so much to see and experience, and yes maybe becoming queen will limit her freedom to do so, but this is her decision as much as mine. If she decides she's not ready, I'm willing to wait for her to be ready."  
"What if she's never ready?" He looks at me with pity, which makes my blood boil.  
"I'll still wait for her" I nod slowly keeping myself calm, "as long as we're together, even if we're living in a cottage in the wood, we'll be okay".  
"You know this is not going to be easy" his voice changes from concerned to supportive radically.  
"I know" I agree, "but that what you said when I decided to bring them over from the isle, and look how that turned out".  
"I want you to know that I trust you, and your mother and I will stand by your side no matter what" he stands up and I do the same. He takes me into a tight hug. A hug he hasn't given me since I was like 10 years old. "I love you son". I freeze for a second. He hasn't said that to me since I can't even remember. I've always known he loves me, but hearing it out loud is something I wasn't expecting. I remember him saying it it when I was much younger, but then our relationship changed to tough love. He focused on making me a man fit to be a king, and he succeeded. "Always have and always will, even when it doesn't seen like it".  
"I love you too dad" I say the words like its nothing, but it hits me hard to hear him say that again in so many years.  
"So" we both take a step back regaining our personal space, "when are you planning on announcing it?"  
"If we announce it" I explain as he walks me back to my limo, "people will expect a wedding soon, and we don't want that. So probably not any time soon". My phone beeps once and I ignore it. Then it beeps again, and again, and again, and curiosity strikes. It continues beeping as I unlock it and almost trip when I see the newest trending gossip.  
"KING BENJAMIN AND SOON TO BE QUEEN MALEFICENT?" reads the article, and a picture of Mal from the ball is right under it. But what socks me the most is the picture under it. A zoom of Mal's hand from the previous picture.  
"Or probably sooner than I thought" I whisper to myself. "Sorry dad I have to go" I say before I bolt down the staircase and into the limo. I just hope Mal won't see this before I can get to her, but honestly she probably already has.

 ** _MAL_**

I'm sitting in my room with Evie, Lonnie and Jane just hanging out while Ben's at the castle with his dad. We all went to see Jay and Carlos' tourney practice earlier, but they went to change before joining us for lunch.

"How was the ball?" Lonnie asks. Her parents were there, but she didn't attend because she hadn't been feeling well.

"It was nice" I lie on my bed reading a book Fairy Godmother gave me to study the art of magic. She didn't say anything about reading the spells on the back potion, but it's just so much more interesting than the history of magic. "Ben showed me around the castle when we got bored of dancing".

"You danced?" Evie cocks an eyebrow and laughs at my comment.

"Yes, E" I spit back, "I danced".

"Oh" she laughs "how I wish I could have been there to see that".

I roll my eyes and continue reading my book. I'm technically not allowed to use magic outside of my classes, but some spells are hard to resist. I dogear the spells that I want to try later as I read.

My phone beeps a few time, and then Lonnie's beeps, and then Evie's and then Jane's. We all looked at each other confused for a second before Evie reaches for her phone. Our phones continue to beep spontaneously. I get up from my bed when I see Evie's face.

"Promise me you won't freak out" she tenses up and covers her phone.

"Evie?" I walk towards her, but she walks backwards.

"Just promise" she sighs and Jane and Lonnie join me.

"I promise" I half lie.

She hands me her phone and it's an article about me at the ball. I'm used to the harmless gossip by now, but then I notice it. A picture of my ring on my finger. My engagement ring. I feel my magic ready to burst out in anger, but I quickly control it.

"Mal?" Jane questions as she reads her own phone. I look at Evie for help, but I know that if I dint say it she will.

"Fine" I give up and plop myself down on my bend, "Ben proposed over the summer".

The room is filled with screeches and screams for a couple of seconds before the start interrogating me about the engagement story and the wedding plans for like an hour.

"Can we see the ring?" Lonnie pleads and I concede pulling out the necklace.

"Awww" they all go and I can't help but roll my eyes.

Before I know it, Ben bursts through the door. He looks startled, but when he sees me he calms down.

"I saw it" I read his mind and he looks startled again.

"Then why aren't you freaking out" he walks forwards. "Why isn't she freaking out? He turns to ask Evie.

"We'll give you two some privacy" Evie signals the others to get out.

"Congratulations" Jane and Lonnie say before leaving the room.

I look at him for a seconds before answering all the questions he hasn't asked.

"First of all you have to calm down" he takes in a deep breath and urges me to continue, "and second of all, if this is what my life's going to be like then I just have to get used to it".

"So you're not mad at all?" He grabs my hands.

"Well I'm not too pleased that they called me by my full name" I admit looking down, "Maleficent just sounds so mean, and I don't want to be known as Maleficent's daughter for the rest of my life".

"Do you want to change it?" He asks and I nod before hugging him. "Then Mal it is"

"And just Mal" I add just in case. "I love you"

"I love you too" he kisses the top of my head and we spend the rest of the afternoon talking about anything and everything, and for the first time in months spend the night at his place.


	7. The First Christmas

_Hey guys! No, I'm not dead, I've just been really busy. Schools been kicking my ass, and I have no time to write, but now I'm finally done with the semester and I will be able to write more during holiday break. I haven't given up on this story. Im still going to write, but my schedule is very demanding and it's always changing, so ther will be moment where I will disappear. Thanks for being so patient!_

 _Please review. You don't know how much I miss reading reviews. Favorite and follow and I'll see you hopefully next weeks._

* * *

 ** _MAL_**

The Christmas Eve party at Beast Castle was unreal. I had never seen so much food in one room at the same time. Ben invited Jay, Carlos, Evie and I to spend our Christmas break with him and his family, and as strange as this holiday seems to us, we've been enjoying it so far. I stand looking out at the castle gardens in a purplish maroon dress Ben got for me.

"It's not going to happen" Ben's voice pulls me back to reality as he wraps his arms around my waist. "I already told you it won't snow until January, if it even snows this year". I stare at the window for a few seconds before turning around to face him.

"I just really want to see snow" I smile and he smiles back.

"And hopefully we will" we start walking back to the party, "but we can't control the weather".

"Maybe you can't" she huffs under her breath.

"Hey" Ben laughs, "you know Fairy Godmother said no magic during holiday break".

"I know" Mal rolls her eyes, "it just feels so overwhelming when I can't use magic. I feel like I'm going to burst at anytime".

"And that's why you need to practice not using magic" we stop walking and he gives me a quick peck on the lips. "Now lets get back to the party".

Later that night I sneak into his room in the castle. Our wing in the castle is still having some construction done so it was decided that we would each get our own room as long as we haven't moved in together. I slip into his bed and Ben wraps his arms around me like he has every night since we've been here. I sink my head into the crook of his neck and he places a soft his on the top of my head.

"Merry Christmas, Bertha" he whispers.

"Merry Christmas, Florian" I tease and look at him. I push myself up and kiss him for a good minute before he pulls away.

"Have you been using magic?" He questions suspiciously.

"No, you know I'm not allowed" I frown at his question.

"Then look" he crawls out of bed and walks to a window, "it's snowing".

I rush to his side and nearly press my nose against the window. Small specs of white dance as they slowly fall to the ground.

"It doesn't look like its sticking though" he says.

"I don't care" this just completes my Christmas list.

"I love you Mal" he gets a little closer and I can feel his breath on my shoulder.

"I love you too" I turn my head and slam my lips into his.

Before I know it, he picks me up like I'm as light as a feather and I start removing his shirt. He puts me down on the bed without separating his lips from mine. And just like that I lose myself to him for the night. When I finally come about the next morning the first thing I do is look out the window. Ben was wrong. The snow did stick to the ground and the palace gardens are a winter wonderland. I carefully crawl back into bed placing a soft kiss on Ben's temple.

"What time is it?" He asks groggily.

"Early" I smile as he sits up slowly waking up. "It looks like we're having a white Christmas after all".

"Really?" His breath is warm against my neck. "do you want to grab some breakfast?"

"It's not really breakfast time yet" I move so that I'm now straddling him. "And it's not really good I'm craving right now".

"Is that right?" He raises an eyebrow and I nod with a grin. He pulls me down into a deep passionate yet sweet kiss. With every movement our bodies make the kiss becomes more and more intense. We forget about the Snow and about Christmas and for the next half hour all we know is I am his and he is mine, and no one can change that.

When we finally get out of bed and go down to dinner everyone's already there. Evie, Carlos and Jay sit quietly while Belle explains that winter has come early this year. Beast sits right next to Belle eating his breakfast.

"Good morning everyone" Ben says as we walk into the dinning room, "and Merry Christmas".

A few response fill the room but everyone is quickly distracted when Belle starts telling stories of Ben when he was smaller.

"So" Ben says as he finishes his plate, "you guys ready to go out in the snow for the first time?"

We all push away from the table and start making our way outside. When Jay pushes th doors open and we all freeze, literally.

"Guys you might want to grab your coats" Ben suggests and he brings mine over. We're all wearing pretty warm clothes since it has been cold lately, but all the excitement blinded us from tha fact that it was cold. I'm wearing black wool tights with a purple skirt and a patterned sweater, plus my black boots and now my dark purple coat.

"Thank you" I smile, but Ben starts walking backwards with a cheeky grin and before I can ask what he's doing a snowball crashes into my shoulder.

I gasp and look at Ben with my "I'm going to kill you" stare. He starts running when he notices and I start running after him. I chase him for a while but I lose him when I lean down to pick up another snow ball. I walk with caution, but he jumps out of nowhere. He lifts me up by the waist and spins me around, but my struggling makes him lose his balance and we both fall to the ground with a quiet thump and a soft shriek from me. We both lie ther for a few seconds laughing before I roll over to his side.

"So how are you liking snow so far?" He asks moving so he's lying on his side.

"Honestly" I lie on my stomach, "not so great"

"What?!" He's surprised.

"It's fun and all but it freezing out here" I explain "and I can't feel my fingers"

"That's why you wear gloves" he gets up and offers me his hand, "let's get some hot cocoa and some cookies".

On our way back I spot Evie, Jay and Carlos having the time of their lives. Evie is making a snow angel while Jay and Carlos sleigh down a small hill. Ben yells for them to come inside and we all sit down and talk for a while. The hot cocoa is great and I beg Ben for some chocolate covered strawberries; it takes a while but he finally agrees. Evie goes on and on about how fun it would be to make winter clothes and Jay and Carlos ask Ben if they can play hockey later. I sit quietly with my head against Ben's shoulder and my fingers finally warm again. After a while of sitting around doing nothing Belle comes into the room.

"So much fuss about the snow you've all forgotten about the presents" she mentions casually and we all move to the great hall where the gigantic tree is. We all sit opening presents one at a time. First Carlos opens a new computer, then Jay opens some new Tourney equipment, then Evie opens a design book, and then Ben hands me a large box full of art supply. Pencils, colored pencils, paint, chalk, pens, markers, pastels, a large art notebook. Everything you can possibly imagine an artist need is there. For a moment I'm speechless, but then I thank Ben and his parents and give him a tight hug. Beast gives Belle a beautiful diamond necklace and matching earrings, and then Ben gets a small box with a paper.

"What is it?" I ask confused. He's the king of Auradon and his Christmas gift is a piece of paper?

"When I was like 12" he starts explaining, "I decided that instead of a Christmas I would donate toys and clothes to those in need". "You don't really know this, but as good as life seems in Auradon there's still a lot of people who haven't fully recovered from the dark years. This paper..." He unfolds the paper his mother had handed him in a smal box, "... This paper shows which charity I told my parents to donate the things to this year".

I look closer at the paper and I am shocked. "The Isle of the Lost?". Evie, Carlos, and Jay stop dead on their tracks and turn to look at us.

"I thought some people here in Auradon had it pretty bad, but it's not half as bad as wash at you guys had to go through on the isle. I guess I never really thought about donating to the isle because I never really knew what went on in there, but now that I know I'm ready to make change happen".

"I love you Ben" is all I can say before wrapping my arms around him and holding him tightly for a few moments.

The gift giving goes on for a few more minutes before we give Belle and Beast our gift. A painting with a thank you letter saying how we don't have the money to get them something better, but we still wanted to show them our appreciation. Evie and the boys wrote the letter and I did the painting. It isn't much, but it's all we could do.


	8. The Birthdays

_**PLEASE READ!**_

 _I owe you guys a big big big apology. I told you I would have this up last week, and it was done, I had it ready to publish but I was traveling and I forgot to add it to the story. I feel so bad right now. I promise next chapter will be up before Christmas since I know I won't be traveling again until January, but I don't blame you if you don't think it'll be up before Christmas._

 _Please follow, favorite and review! I love reviews. Oh and please feel free to leave me any suggestion about what should happen next and any comments of what do you want to see more of or less of. I really take you guys' opinion into account._

 _This chapter is a little different. I played around with their ages so things make a little more sense. I really don't think all of them should be the same age, but I still want most of them to be in the same grade. I hope it's not confusing..._

* * *

 _ **MAL**_

December rushed by much quicker than expected, and before we knew it we were heading back to school. January continues slowly as we settle back into a routine. Ben spends his mornings in school and his afternoons at the castle Mondays and Thursdays, and the other school days he spends his afternoons either with me or in tourney practice. His Saturday mornings take place at the castle and by noon he's back, and Sundays are our lazy days. The snow disappears right after New Years leaving only ice and slush, and by Febuary the air starts getting warmer.

Evie's birthday comes and goes January 21st. Lonnie, Jane and I plan a cute little tea party brunch for her and we even get all dressed up. Later that day Carlos, Jay, Ben, and I take her to this big crafts store where Ben tells her to grab everything she wants and he'll pay for it. At first she was hesitant, but Ben insists and she picks out a few fabrics. That night we, the VKs, sneak out and set up a campfire near the Enchanted Lake and just talk about everything that's happened since we got here. Of course we had a nice little get together with everyone where we sang happy birthday and Doug said "I love you" for the first time.

Evie's birthday brought a very interesting topic of conversation. Ben realized he didn't know any of our birthdays. Kids on the Isle don't get proper birth certificates, if you know your birthday it's because your parents had the decency to remember. All of our birth information is taken away after its filled out.

"So only Evie and Jay know when they're birthday is?" Ben asked as we cuddle on his couch one Sunday morning early Febuary.

"Yeah" I respond softly, "I know I'm turning 17 this year I just don't know when".

"Your turning 17?" He asks surprised.

"Same as Evie" I snuggle a little closer, "Jays a year older and Carlos is a year younger".

"Wait" he shakes his head, "how are you, Evie and Jay in the same year? I mean you and Evie should actually be juniors and Carlos should be a sophomore"

"School isn't really important on the Isle" I explain remembering everything we didn't do in school, "my mom sent me to kindergarten when I was 4, and I was supposed to repeat Kindergarten but for some reason I just continued to 1st grade. That's why my grades are so horrible up until High School. Evie was homeschooled for most her life so she got ahead since she had nothing else to do at home, and Carlos should be a sophomore, but he skipped freshman year since all his classes were either APs or Honors."

He looks at me with his eyebrows raised. "How weird is a it that most of you are a year ahead?"

"I don't think it's weird at all" I shake my head and look up to see his face, "it's actually very common on the Isle. Most kids drop out before High School and those who remain don't actually care about it. Even the teachers stop caring" I sit straight and turn to face Ben. "Jay and I skipped school almost daily when we were younger, but as we got older we started using school as an excuse to be away from our parents, and skipping isn't as fun when there's nothing else to do".

"I still can't believe I'm a year older than you" he laughs and he stands up, "come on, I might have a surprise for you"

"You might have a surprise for me" I question.

"Come on" he helps me stand up, "just trust me". I roll my eyes but stand up anyways.

Ben calls his limo driver and he's here to pick us up in no time. "To the ministry of public relations please" he orders the driver and then puts his arm around me, "we're going to find your birth certificates".

"Wait, they're here?" He nods and I smile slightly, "I always thought they just write our names down in some kind of book and then throw the certificate away".

When we get to the building a nice woman points us in the right direction. We walk through shelves and shelves of papers until we reach the Isle of the Lost section. I stop take in the view. The creepy hallway's lights flicker for a moments and the box in this section are covered in more dust than the Isle itself.

"So they're organized by year and then alfabetically" he steps forward, but I'm frozen in place. In one of these boxes lies everything I've never known about myself. My birthdate, my handprints and footprints, maybe even my father's name might be in there. "Hey what's wrong?" He asks taking my hands into his.

"I feel sick to my stomach" I swallow, "like I might throw up".

"We can come back later if you don't want to do this" he suggests but I just shake my head.

"No" I step towards the boxes, "let's do this".

We search for a couple of minutes until we find 3 boxes from my birth year. I'm looking from A through L and Ben is looking from M to Z.

"They're by first name" I say when I find Evie's, "Evelyn Cecelia no last name, January 21st born at 7.0 lbs".

"I'll keep looking for Carlos" he says as he grabs a couple of boxes from the following year and I keep looking for mine.

"Here's Carlos" he shows me the file, "Carlos De Vil, born June 15th 4 weeks early at 4.5 lbs".

"What else does it say" I ask still looking for mine, "his perfect school record, and a hospital file from when he was 12. It looks like he was hurt pretty bad".

"That..." I stop for a second and close my eyes, "might have been my fault"

"What?!" He puts the file down and stares at me.

"A few months before we came to Auradon we weren't really friends" I explain as I keep looking, "Jay and I hung out, but Carlos and Evie are another story. My mother vanished Evie and her mom from ever showing there faces again for not inviting me to her birthday party when we were six, that's why there are no records of her from ages six to fifteen. Then we didn't really get along at first. I forced Carlos to throw a party and locked her in Cruella's fur closet, which is filled with all kinds of dangerous traps. I did the same to Carlos when we were younger. Evie didn't get hurt, but Carlos still has the scars". I look at his concerned face and change the subject, "That's not me anymore. I would have never done it if I had actually known them back then. Anyways, I can't find mine".

"I'm sure it's in here somewhere" he grabs a few more boxes, "I'll start looking for Jay's".

I close the box I had been searching and start walking around until I spot a box with no label tucked in the back of all the others.

"Here's Jays" he says and I'm no longer paying attention. I reach for the box and stare at it for a second. "Jaysen Jafar Razoul. Born March 5th at 8.4 lbs." Im no longer paying attention. All I can think about is the box with the words Maleficent written at the top. "There's not much information, only his school record, which is not that great". He turns around and finally sees me, "what's that?"

"Im really going to be sick now" I stare at the box, but I don't open it, "All this time not caring about my birthday, or my weight, or any of this information and now here it is".

"You're scared your dad's name might be in there" he knows me so well.

I don't answer. I just open the box and look at the amount of papers inside. Ben and I start digging through the papers.

"It's mostly your mother's trial stuff" Ben says and I am officially confused.

"My mother's trial?" I ask, still looking through papers.

"My father didn't automatically throw everyone into the Isle, you know." he explains, "there was this long period after the Dark Ages when they were trying to separate the innocent from the guilty. I guess your mother's trial was a little more elaborate than the others"

"Here it is" I almost whisper as I spot the brown folder that says my name. "Maleficent Bertha no last name. Born..." I swallow and then continue reading "September 2nd". I have to stop for a second. "6.5 lbs. Daughter of Maleficent and..." I have to admit I'm a little disappointed, "no name where the father should be".

"You okay?" He asks wrapping his arms around me.

"Um..." I really don't know, "not sure".

"Look" I pick up another paper, "I remember this. I had to go to that crappy hospital because I fell from the bazaar's roof. Two fractures in one arm, and all they give you is a bandage and a pill that doesn't do anything". I laugh at the memory. "I fell and heard the loud crack, and all I did was get up and yell at the merchant for not having a steadier roof. Jay was the one who insisted on going to the hospital. My mother never even noticed my black and blue swollen arm". My eyes water slightly, but I just ignore it.

"Your grades are horrible" he laughs, "did you go to school at all in 5th grade?"

"I told you" I start putting the papers back into the box, "I should have repeated a few grades if people actually paid attention to school on the Isle". I put the folder back into the box and the box back on the shelf. "We should head back". I quickly sneak all four folders into my jacket before we start putting everything back where it's supposed to be.

When we finally get back to school Ben has to go take care of something at the castle. We say goodbye at my door and as soon as I'm inside I run to the bathroom and throw up.

"Mal?" Evie asks "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I flush the toilet and reach for my toothbrush, "just overwhelmed".

"Where'd you go?" She steps into the bathroom.

"I saw our birth certificates" I explain right after spitting toothpaste on the sink.

"You what!?" She exclaims surprised

"Yep" I finish brushing my teeth, "apparently my birthday is September 2nd". I pull the folders from my jacket and hand them to her.

"Is your father's name in there?" She asks concerned.

"No" I turn to look at her with a slightly disappointed look.

"Is my father's name in there?" She shocks me with that question

"No" shake my head and she finally starts going through the folders, "the only one who knows both his parents is Jay"

"What about me?" Jay and Carlos come in with big smiles on their faces that fade away when they see us going through papers and papers of information. "What's all this?"

"Our birth certificates" Evie explains, "and other papers from when we were on the Isle".

"You're the only one who actually has a mom and a dad" I hand him the certificate.

"I don't really remember my mom" he stares at the woman's name, "she was just a street merchant my dad fell for, and all I remember is how she used to sing me to sleep. She died when I was like 3 or 4".

"Carlos" I remember a very special detail, "happy belated 15th birthday my little mutt".

"June 15th" he smiles as he reads his information.

"Oh and before I forget" I hand him his whole folder, "I'm sorry about locking you in your mothers closet. I guess I never really realized how banged up you got".

"It's fine Mal" he sits down next to me, "the scars make me look tougher when we're playing tourney". He laughs but I just grin.

"What's wrong?" Evie puts down her folder and stares at me. "And don't say nothing".

"It's just that" I sigh, "this is supposed to fill in all of the holes our parents created for us. It's supposed to help us feel complete, but then why do I feel the same exact way I did before?"

"Because you no longer care" Carlos steps in, "you actually like your life now. A life where all those holes are filled by other things, better things. Maybe a year ago this would have made you really happy, even though you wouldn't have admitted it, but now it's just a reminder of everything that happened in the past. It no longer matters because we no longer need this stuff to tell us who we are because that's no longer us. We actually know who we are without all of this, and that's even better".

"Thanks Carlos" I put everything back into the folder, "and you're right. It doesn't matter". I walk to the closet and grab a shoe box from a pair of boots Ben got me and throw the folder inside. "Come on" I hold the box out and they all do the same. Then we tape up the box and put it in the deepest darkest corner of our closet.

"I love us how we are now" I say, "let's never look back again".

* * *

 _Here are the birthdays just in case it got confusing._

 _Evie: January 21st (just turned 17)_

 _Jay: March 5th (17 turning 18)_

 _Ben: April 18th (17 turning 18)_

 _Carlos: June 15th (15 turning 16)_

 _Mal: September 2nd (16 turning 17)_


	9. The Calm

_Hey guys! Merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates Christmas, and Happy Holidays to anyone who celebrates anything else. I really wanted to include different religions and cultures to this story, but I since I celebrate Christmas I didn't want to offend anyone by stereotyping or anything. I'm pretty sure I can get a couple of chapters in before new year's, but if I can't I guarantee at least 1 chapter._

 _Please follow favorite and review, it means so much to me. Also feel free to leave any suggestions or thoughts on what you might want to see next in this story. Even PM me if you want to. Love you guys... See you next chapter!_

* * *

 ** _MAL_**

A week after Evie's birthday I wake up really early because I have to pee. I go to the bathroom half asleep and when I get back to bed I realize I still have a couple of hours until I have to get up. I lie on my bed with my eyes open unable to fall back asleep until I hear Evie's alarm clock and realize I'm not going back to sleep at all.

"Hey, E" I sit up and run my hand through my messy messy hair.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asks surprised considering I could get up 15 minutes before class, be ready in 5 and even grab breakfast.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep" I say as I stretch.

After Evie's extensive morning routine, I get ready and we head out to breakfast. We sit in our typical table and wait for the boys. I start eating some scrambled egg as and toast when Ben comes over along with Doug and Jay while Carlos gets his food.

"Good morning" Ben kisses me on the cheek and sits next to me.

"Hey" I finish chewing my food and swallow, "good morning"

"I brought you some strawberries" he places a bowl in front of me and for a second I really want those strawberries, but then the smell hits me and I don't feel like eating anymore. It's the same sweet smell I love but it doesn't have the same effect as always. I put down my fork and push my plate back.

"I'm not hungry anymore" I look up and see his blank face, "but thanks for the strawberries". I give him a quick peck on the lips before getting up and putting my unfinished breakfast on the dirty tray pile.

"You barely ate anything" Ben points out before taking a bit bite of his bagel.

"Not true" I sit down next him, "I had toast and scrambled eggs"

"Which are still on your plate" he takes another bite.

"I'm just not hungry Ben" I say a little louder than I wanted to. A couple of people turn their heads towards us, including Evie, Carlos and Jay, and Ben looks pretty startled at my tone.

I take a deep breath and calm myself. "I'll see you after class" I give him another quick peck on the lips and head out to my first class.

Whenever I'm in Magic Classes with Fairy Godmother I'm usually very entertained, unlike any of my other classes. It's feels like the only class I can actually put to use, well and art just because I like it. However, today I can't seem to keep my eyes open as Fairy Godmother explains how transfiguration spells work while drawing a big chart on the board. My eyelids feel heavy over my eyes and my head bobs. I try keeping my eyes open but I can't, and before I know it I'm fast asleep.

"Mal" I hear Fairy Godmother's voice as she softly shakes me awake, "Mal?"

"I'm awake" I rub my eyes as I sit back up, "I'm awake"

"No you're not" she looks at me waiting for an explanation.

"I didn't sleep to well last night" I say, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again"

"It's okay Mal" she laughs slightly as she looks at her watch, "you only have a couple of minutes before lunch so why don't you go wash your face and maybe walk around a little before the bell rings. We'll pick this up tomorrow".

"I'll see you tomorrow" I say before leaving and doing exactly as she told me. I also really had to use the bathroom so I take advantage that everyone's in class and there's no one there.

The bell goes off as I make my way to the cafeteria. I'm starving so I grab a hamburger with fries, a Cesar salad, a yogurt parfait, a piece of chocolate cake and an apple. Carlos amd Jay are already at the table when I sit down.

"Eat something will you?" Jay taunts me, and I just roll my eyes and dig into the chocolate cake.

"Starting with dessert?" Ben joins us he reaches for some fries and I slightly slap his hand away.

"What?" I say when everyone stares at me, "I'm hungry; I didn't have a good breakfast this morning. You can get your own fries". Ben raises and eyebrow but laughs at my reaction, "here, you can have the salad".

Once I've finished my cake I move on to the hamburger and the fries, then the apple and then the yogurt parfait. Somewhere in between Evie, Doug and Lonnie join us, but I'm too mesmerized by my food to notice.

"I thought you stayed you weren't feeling well during first period" Evie says when se sees my tray, "somethings about your stomach bugging you".

"Yeah" I lick the last bit of yogurt from the spoon, "but now I'm feeling better".

"Well clearly" she laughs and everyone joins in.

"Come on guys" Jay says referring to Ben and Chad who's in the table next to us, "we should get to the field before coach has a fit"

"You're coming to the game right?" Ben asks as he stands up

"Always" I smile up at him

"Then I'll see you there" he gives me a quick kiss before heading out.

After lunch we have the rest of the afternoon off because of a pep rally and a tourney game. Evie and I head back to our room so we can get changed. I run into the bathroom quickly since I really really had to go, and then Evie takes a shower. I throw myself on my bed and before I know it I'm fast asleep. Evie wakes me up when she gets out of the shower and I get changed into some black jeans and Ben's tourney jersey he gave me.

The game starts out great with our team leading all through the first half. I really have to use the bathroom, but I don't want to miss anything. Ben and Jay score a few goals and Carlos sits one the bench. Carlos doesn't really play on the team anymore, but from time to time he fills in when they need someone. He still loves tourney, but he decided he'd play during physical education and not in his afternoons.

After half time passes and I have finally gone to the bathroom, the other team starts catching up. I yawn and suddenly I feel really really tired. Even with everyone cheering a round me, and the band playing I can't seem to stay awake.

I somehow manage to make it until the end of the game. The Auradon Knoghts win, barely, but they win. I congratulate Ben with a hug and a kiss, and then he announces there's going to be a pizza party for the team, and whoever the team invites, in the boy's dorm lounge.

"Come on" Ben puts his arm around me, "let's go get some pizza"

"Good, I'm starving" I snuggle a little closer as we make our way to the boy's dorm.

"Afte all you had for lunch you're still hungry?" He laughs.

"Yes " I roll my eyes, "and that was like 4 or 5 hours ago".

"You shouldn't be hungry for like a month after eating all that" he says and I wrap my arms around him.

As soon as we get to the lounge the team bursts out into a rampage and they drag Ben away from me playfully shoving him and cheering him on. I join Evie, Lonnie and Audrey who are standing next to the drinks table. I grab a glass of iced tea and a couple of slices of pizza before going to the couch and plopping down next to Ben with my legs over his lap.

"Here" I hand him a slice of pizza

"Thank you" he gives me a kiss on the cheek and I take a bite of my pizza.

 ** _BEN_**

"Want another one?" I ask Mal when she finishes her slice of pizza.

"Yeah" she lifts her legs from my lap and I go get some more pizza. Jay and Carlos have started a video game battle and Doug seems to have joined in, and Audrey and Lonnie talk to Chad while Evie gets some drinks for Doug, Jay and Carlos.

"Have you seen Mal lately?" I hear Declan, Adella's son, Ariels nephew, and Melody's cousin, say behind me, "Her rack is like huge".

"That's just because she's getting fatter" Spencer, Alice from Alice in wonderland's son, responds.

I walk towards them and punch Spencer right in the face. Everyone gasps and Ally comes over to check on her older brother, but I just grab the pizza and walk back to Mal.

"What was that about" she grabs my hands and checks it. It's already red.

"Nothing" I take my hand back and smile, "he's just a douche, here". I hand her her slice and place my on the table as I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Thank you" she smiles.

"I'll be right back" I step out to answer the phone.

 ** _MAL_**

"What was that about?" Evie asks as she sits down next to me.

"I have no idea" I start eating my second slice of pizza, "he just said Sepncer's a douche".

"I've never seen Ben so riled up" she crosses her arms.

"Yeah me neither" I finish my pizza and I see Ben coming back.

He sits down quietly, but I can see something is bothering him. He grabs his pizza and starts eating. There's something off.

"What was that phone call about?" I ask him concerned.

"It's nothing to worry about" he tries to explain vaguely, "I'll tell you about it later".

"Ok" I snuggle closer to him and he puts his arm around me.

"Hey" he says with a smirk

"What?" I smile looking up at him

"I love you" he kisses my cheek and I raise my shoulders.

"I love you too" I say with a soft giggle and lean in closer to him. Before I know it I'm fast asleep right there in his arms.

 _ **BEN**_

As the party winds down I feel like it's time to get Mal to her room. She fell asleep on the couch, and I didn't want to move her.

"Hey" I try waking her up and her eyes flutter for a second, "come on. Let's go".

She wraps her arms around my neck and I pick her up bridal style. I take her to her room with Evie and Doug by my side. When we get ther I place her on her bed as Evie and Doug kiss goodbye by the door.

"Goodnight" I kiss her head before covering her with her blanket and leaving with Doug.


	10. The Shock

_Hey guys! Heres what I think you all already know. Next chapter I'm really excited about, and I think this_ _story is finally going somewhere._

 _Please follow favorite and review! Any idea or suggestion is highly appreciated. I'll se you guys hopefully before New Years!_

* * *

 ** _MAL_**

My eyes fly open when I suddenly feel sick to my stomach. I run into the bathroom but nothing happens. I just sit on the floor with some horrible nausea. After half an hour Evie wakes up, and I'm still sitting next to the toilet when she comes into the bathroom.

"Mal what's wrong?" She asks kneeling besides me, "did you throw up?"

"No" I shake my head, "I'm just really nauseous".

"Do you want to go see the nurse?" She asks.

"No!" I pop up from the floor and grin, "it's not that bad, probably just the pizza from last night". I've seen the nurse enough in the last year.

"Are you sure?" She doesn't seem convinced.

"Yes, E" I step out of the bathroom and go lie down in my bed taking deep breaths. I try to keep myself calm and think about other things. I don't feel like going to class today. I just want to stay in bed in my sweats, but as soon as I here Evie turn the shower off I stand up and start getting dressed.

"Why won't these close?" I fight with my black leather pants while Evie does her makeup, "they were a little big on me last week".

"Well you have been eating like a pig lately" Evie comments and I roll my eyes.

"Not helpful" I say through my teeth and finally give up, "looks like I'm wearing a dress today". I put on some sheer black tights and a purple dress with some black booties and a jacket.

Like any other morning we go through the motions. Evie tries to put makeup on me; I frown and say no; she insists; I get annoyed; and so on. When we're finally done, it's time to head to the cafeteria.

"Good morning" I sit down between Ben and Jay who are already eating.

"Hey" Ben cleans his mouth with a napkin a don swallows what he has in his mouth, which by his plate and the syrup that's still on his chin I guess is pancakes.

"Here" I grab the napkin and help his get all the syrup off. "There, all clean".

"Aren't you getting anything?" Ben asks when Evie gets up to get some food and I don't.

"I'm not hungry" I look at his food a little nauseated, "at all".

"Are you feeling okay?" He asks taking his hand to my forehead, "you've been acting really strange the last couple of days".

"I'm fine Ben" I grab his hand, "really".

The first warning bell goes off 15 minutes before our fist class. Ben takes one last bite of pancakes and places his tray next to the garbage can.

"Come on" he grabs my hand, "I'll walk you to class"

We start walking in silence. When he doesn't say anything I know something's up. There's no way he can shut up, like ever.

"What is it?" I stop and he lowers his head. "I know there's something you're not telling me"

"Last night, when I stepped out for a second, I got a call" he takes a breath before he continues, "it was Cogsworth". Cogsworth is who's been keeping track of Ben's royal duties since he became king. "He called to tell me that I had to leave to visit Westerly and deal with some issue in a piece of land we own".

My eyes water and I don't even know why. I know Ben has other responsibilities, and it's not the first time he's had to leave. Then why are my eyes watering uncontrollably?

"Hey don't cry" he grabs my hands.

"I'm not crying" I rub my eyes, "I don't know why my eyes are watering". I look up at him and shake this sad feeling off. "How long?" I ask.

"A week" he presses his lips together, "two tops"

"When do you leave?" I grab his arm and put it around me as we start walking again.

"Tonight, and I'll probably be at the castle all day" he sighs, "but I promise it'll go by quickly. I'll be back before you know it".

"I know" I smile and snuggle a little closer to him as we walk. We kiss goodbye since we probably won't see each other before he leaves and I walk into first period.

First period happens to be History of Auradon, which I find interesting but don't really like it. This term it's been a little calmer since we've been seeing contemporary history, which doesn't involve my mother. It goes by swimmingly with the teacher talking and me pretending to listen.

Tragedy strikes second period. I have biology with Evie and I absolutely loathe biology. When Mrs. Phyllis starts talking, my eyes start closing. I look at the board aimlessly while she speaks for about an hour when the nausea return, and it's strong. I swallow and try not to think about it, but it doesn't work.

"Mal, your green" Evie points out and I run out of the room and straight to the bathroom. This time it doesn't take long before I'm puking my guts out into a toilet. Evie comes along a few moments after I finish. "You're going to the nurse's office" she states and I shake my head.

"I'm fine" I turn to look at her, "what did Phyllis say?"

"I said you hadn't been feeling well, and that I'd get you to the infirmary" she crosses her arms, "which I am"

"No you're not. I'm already feeling better" I instantly feel sick again and my head goes back to the toilet as I throw up again.

"You're clearly sick" she argues, "you have to go"

"No, Evie" I fight back.

"Then I'm calling Ben" she takes out her phone.

"No! Please Don't" I stand up and take a deep breath to calm myself down, "He's really busy today, and I don't want to worry him".

"Mal?" Evie says panicked after a long silence, "when was the last time you... um... had your period?"

"The week before Christmas" I lean against the sinks confused, "why?"

"It's Febuary 4th" she says a little too calm and everything comes into place.

My phone buzzes and I pull it out of my jacket.

"Left early for Westerly, call you every night. Love you, Ben" I read out loud as I start to sob.

"Don't freak out yet" she come closer and holds my hands, "we have to make sure first".

"Come on, E" my voice breaks, "the eating, the sleeping, the constant need to use the bathroom. Either I'm pregnant or I'm going through menopause. Which one do you think it is?"

"Let's take a deep breath and make sure" she says calmly, but it's not the moment to be calm.

"And how exactly am I going to get the test?" I say hecticly, "as soon as I step out of the school I'm swarmed by paparazzi, and you're not getting it for me. I'm not letting you".

"I'll handle it" she nods, "just calm down and go back to class. Meet me in our room right after last period". She pushes a stray strand of hair off my face. "You're okay". We hug as the bell goes off and we both head to different classes.

The rest of the day I spend fidgeting and playing with both of my rings. I have the constant need to look for Ben and hug him, but I know he's not here. No matter how much I try I can't stop thinking about it, so when the last bell goes off I instantly rush to my room. Evie's already there when I open the door.

"Did you get it?" I ask as soon as I close the door

"It's on it's way" she says vey vaguely.

"What do you mean 'it's on it's way'" I protest, "who's getting it".

Someone knocks on the door and I sit on the edge of my bed staring at the floor and playing with my rings while Evie answers.

"Your order" Jay says from the hallway, "I got a few".

"Thanks" Evie tries closing the door quickly but he holds it open.

"It's not for you is it?" He asks Evie when he sees me.

"Go away Jay" I get up and yank the brown bag from Evie's hands and lock myself in the bathroom.

I take the three tests and the results are not surprising at all. I sit on the toilet for a few minutes before unlocking the door and facing my friends. Carlos has now joined Evie and Jay, who didn't leave as I asked.

"I'm glad you didn't leave" I say to Jay, "and I'm glad you're all here".

"So?" Evie asks.

"I'm pregnant" my eyes water and they all get up and hug me all at the same time. "I'm pregnant and I'm seventeen, I'm engaged to the king" I shake my head, "how did this happen?".

"I think you know how it happened?" Jay jokes but I can't laugh right now.

"Mal we love you no matter what" Carlos says sweetly.

"And Ben will love you no matter what" Evie says as we sit down on my bed.

"I just can't believe this is happening"

That night when Ben calls I don't have the strength to pick up. I sit on my bed having some camomile tea as I let my phone ring. It only takes a few seconds before he tries again, and when I don't pick up he calls again.

"He's not going to give up" Evie says from her bed and I realize she's right.

"Hey" I pick up the phone unwillingly.

"Hey" I know he smiles from the other side, "why weren't you picking up"

"Sorry I was just in the bathroom" I feel my eyes watering again for the hundredth time today, "where are you?"

"About half way there" he says and I can't hold back a soft sob. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing" my voice crack and I wipe a tear from my cheek, "I just miss you already".

"I miss you too" I think about telling him, but it's not right to do it over the phone.

"Hurry home" I encourage.

"I'll try" he laughs, "I love you"

"I love you too" we both hang up and before I can do any more crying, I go to sleep.


	11. The Heartbeat

_Hey! I can't believe I have updated more in the last two weeks than I did in like 3 months. It's really something! I want to thank everyone who supported this story. I'm thinking about doing a time jump after the baby is born, or maybe start a different story about they're life with kids. Tell me what you think about that._

 _Please leave a review with name options for a boy and for a girl, I might pick one I like._

 _Please follow favorite and review! It's highly appreciated. Until next chapter (which might be in 2016)_

* * *

 ** _MAL_**

The following week goes by faster than expected. Ben calls every single night as he promised, but I can't allow myself to answer. Then he texts and I give him some excuse about why I can't pick up my phone. I really want him to come back, but I'm dreading the day he does.

Saturday morning is the first morning I haven't woken up with nausea. I sleep in until 9:00 in the morning when Evie wakes me up.

"Good Morning, Mal" she shakes me softly, "it's time to get up. We're having brunch with Belle ". Why does she have to be so annoying in the mornings. I groan and turn around, sinking deeper into my bed. "Come on Mal" she tugs on my sheets and I grip them tightly, "you have to get ready". She somehow finds the strength to yank the sheets off me and that's when I know there's no fighting her.

"There" I sit up groggily, "I'm up".

"Go get ready" she smiles triumphantly, "Belle sent a car for us".

"I really don't want to go, E" I whine still sitting in my bed.

"I know, M" she shakes her head, "I know you want to do this with Ben, but this has to be done as soon as possible". I know she's right, so I find the strength to get up and get myself into a dress, all I can wear now, and into the car.

I am starving when we get to the castle, and we have a lovely brunch with Belle. She asks us how school's going, how Jay and Carlos are doing, you know the usual. Evie does most of the talking, while I do most of the eating.

"You're rather quiet today Mal" Belle points out as we have some tea. I look at Evie for reassurance and she nods encouragingly.

"Well" I put my cup of tea down, "I have something to tell you". I stop for a second to think of how I should start. "I really wish I could tell Ben before I tell you, but under the circumstances that can't happen" I swallow, "I guess there's no easy way of saying this...". I look at the floor for a few moments to keep myself calm. "I'm pregnant". I feel my eyes water, but I don't allow myself to cry.

Belle clears her throat from the other side of the table. She stands up and walks towards me. "I would give you the 'how can you be so irresponsible? You're just teenagers' speech, but I think you're smart enough to know that already" she presses her lips together, "I hope you know how hard this is going to be. You'll have to get married before the baby is born, and you will both finish what's left of your education". I nod and Belle let's out a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry Belle" I apologize shaking my head, "this is all my fault"

"Oh my dear girl" she hugs me while I cry subtly into her shoulder, "I know it's not the most opportune timing, but a baby is never something to be sorry about. Whatever happens we still love you, and Your friends love you, and Ben loves you.". She holds me for a few seconds, and even Evie joins the embrace.

"Now" Belle let's go of me and grabs my hands, "how far along are you?".

"Umm..." I look at Evie for a second, "I don't know"

"You haven't been to a doctor yet?" Belle doesn't seem surprised

"Well we tried" Evie explains, "but whenever we leave campus, Theres always someone taking pictures of Mal. We didn't want to risk it"

"That's why I had to tell you even before I could tell Ben" I finish explaining, "I need to see a doctor".

"Don't worry about it" she smiles, "I'll get Dr. Hannes here tomorrow morning". If row slightly. I really hate doctors. After everything that happened last year, I feel like I've had enough doctors for a lifetime. Especially since I never had a doctor on the Isle. "Don't worry Mal" she knows how I feel about doctors, "Dr. Hannes is a wonderful doctor. She saw me when I was pregnant with Ben"

"Thank you Belle" I grin while I play with my rings

We spend the night in the castle. When Ben calls I feel like I have to answer. I usually wouldn't, but since I'm here without him it just seems right. I'd never been in the castle without him.

"Hey Ben" I sigh

"Mal!" She says surprised, "I was starting to think you were avoiding me". He's not wrong.

"I've just been busy" My eyes start to water. Damn these stupid hormones with the constant crying. "I miss you"

"I miss you too" I smile a little at his voice, "so, so much Mal. But guess what!"

"What?" I bite my lips

"I might be done before next weekend" he says excited, but I don't find it amusing, "why aren't you excited?"

"I just miss you" I breath out.

"It'll go by so fast that I'll be back before you even know it"

"That's what you said before you left" I shake my head, "and this has honestly been the longest week of my life".

"What's wrong?" He asks and for a moment I just want to rip of the band aid and say it, but it's not right.

"There's just a lot going on" I take a deep breath and remove the thought from my head, "and you have your own stuff to worry about, so I don't want you to worry about me. Okay?"

"Okay" he agrees, "I love you"

"I love you too" I feel a little relieved, but as soon as I hang up I feel overwhelmed again. I somehow ended up in our room in our wing of the castle as we spoke in the phone. Ben's having some remodeling done, making it a little homier. I longer for a bit before I head back to the bedroom I'm sharing with Evie and go to sleep.

The next morning I wait for the doctor to arive in the castle's infirmary with Evie and Belle. The room is all white and Belle does on and on about how this is the room where Ben was born. It's really a lovely story, but I'm too nervous to pay attention.

"Hello Mal" a tall woman with pale skin, short brown hair and deep blue eyes says as she enters the room, "I'm Dr. Hannes, and I hear we might have a little prince or princess on the way". I squirm a little at her comment and she notices, "don't worry. I have a confidentiality agreement with all my patients". I feel slightly better. "So" she sits down and crosses her legs. "How have you been feeling? Any nausea, cravings, or anything?"

"I have been feeling nauseous in the mornings" I begin, "and I haven't been craving anything, but I can't eat strawberry, which sucks cause it's my favorite snack"

"The nausea is completely normal" she smile, "and don't worry that in a few weeks the strawberry repulsion will probably be gone. Shall we?". She motions to my shirt as she starts getting everything ready.

I pull up my shirt just under my rib age and look at the small, but already visible, bump that wasn't there a week ago. The puts some cold gel on my stomach and pulls the ultrasound machine closer as Belle holds my hand.

"Alright then" she turns on the machine and starts feeling around my stomach with the probe. "you're already showing" she says as she stares at the screen, "and there's your baby".

We all move in a little to get a better look. Belle and Evie go Awww, but I don't really get it.

"That a baby" I frown, "I don't see it". They all laugh, but I'm really confused.

"Look" Dr. Hannes says, "this larger rounder part is the head, and this slimmer blob is the part, and then this small line here is a tini tiny arm starting to form. You're about eight weeks along. And your really showing. It's going to be a big baby".

She continues talking, but I can't stop looking at the monitor and imagining what it will be like when it's born and we actually have a baby. Ben will be 18. I will be 17. We'll be married. We'll be King and Queen and teen parents. It's just so messed up.

"When I turn it on we should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat" she smiles kindly, "you might also be able to see it slightly"

She hits a button and the room in filled with a loud and fast pounding sound. It's a heartbeat. It's a freaking heartbeat. There's a baby with a heart that's beating inside of me. It's alive and it's there.

"I cant see it" Evie says getting a little closer to the monitor.

"I can't see it either" Belle says as well.

I focus on the monitor for a few seconds, and instantly I spot a smal little palpitation right under its head. As I stare at the little heart and listen to the soft drumming, I feel attached to the his little person inside of me for the very first time.

"I can see it" I smile until I spot Dr. Hannes' face. She staring very seriously at the heartbeat graph on the bottom of the monitor. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about" she smiles again, but I'm not buying it that easily. "There's just a small irregularity in the baby's heartbeat. It shouldn't be a problem. Most irregularities like this will fix themselves during the pregnancy, but we do have to keep and eye on it. Other than that, everything looks great. I want to see you again in about two weeks from now. I'll send you all the vitamins and things you should be taking tomorrow" she takes off her gloves and starts shutting everything down. "It was a pleasure, Mal. I'll see you in a couple of weeks"

"Bye" we all say as she leaves the room.

This is my baby. I don't care if I'm 16. I don't care if I'm not marrie. I don't even care what people are going to say. This is my baby and I'm going to love it more than anything else in the world. I already love it more that anything else in the world. I just hope Ben does too.


	12. The Double Surprise

Hey guys! I'm going skiing for the next week or so, so here's a long update. I'm loving the name suggestions so please keep them coming!

Dear fuzzyspyz: Octavia is my absolute favorite character from The 100. I just love her!

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **I don't know what's going on, but I haven't been able to read reviews. The number of reviews is going up, but when I open them there aren't any new reviews. I'm still able to read them in my email, but I can read them on fanfiction. If any of you know how to fix this, or if it has happened to you please please please PM me.**

Anyway, make sure to follow, favorite and review! I'm still reading your reviews from my Email. I love reading your suggestions about what should happen next in the story... See you guys next chapter...

* * *

 ** _MAL_**

Another day without Ben, another day when I don't answer the phone when he calls. It's been 12 days since Ben left and 5 days since I heard the baby's heartbeat. I woke up feeling pretty sick this morning, so considering its Saturday I decided to stay in all snuggled up with Ben's tourney shirt.

"Come outside for a second" it's a text from Evie. I take my time putting on a comfortable dress and some boots before leaving my room.

I walk to the entrance of my dorm room slowly. She knows I haven't been feeling well. She knows that I have to rest. She knows I really don't want to be walking around campus at all. What could be so important that I have to come all the way outside? I wonder, but hen I see it.

"Ben" I whisper to myself when I spot my blue blazer boyfriend on the other side of the walkway. I run, forgetting everything I can't stop thinking about lately when I see him. He picks me up and spins me around before going in for a deep passionate kiss without thinking it twice.

"God I missed you" he whispers as he presses his forehead against mine. "Are you crying?"

"No!" I frown. My eyes are just watering, that doesn't mean I'm crying. "I never cry" I clearly lie. I used to never cry, but since recents events I can't stop crying every 2 seconds. Yesterday I cried because someone dropped their pizza in the cafeteria. "I missed you too" I changed the subject.

"Well now I'm home" and I have a surprise for you. I roll my eyes. I hate his surprises. Don't get me wrong, I love them in the end, but why does everything have to be a surprise. "I'll come get you in a few".

"I'm going with you" I don't let go of his hand, "I haven't seen you in two weeks. I'm going with you".

"Okay" he puts his arm around me, "let's go".

I wait for him to change sitting on his bed. His room is all organized, which clearly shows he hasn't been here in a while. Ben grabs some khakis and a polo shirt and goes into the bathroom.

"So" I ask, "where are we going?"

"Care to take a guess?" He comes out of the bathroom wearing just the pants, the muscles in his arms and abdomen clearly marked.

"Mm..." I kneel on his bed and he come towards me. I run my hands along his arms as they intertwine. "The enchanted lake?" Our mouths are just inches apart and his deep kiss answers my guess. I wrap my arms around his neck throwing myself backwards onto the bed and bringing him down with me. His muscular body hovers above me as we makeout rigorously. It goes on for a while until he lightly places a hand over my stomach and I flinch. The baby's heat beat echoes in my head. Now that's he's back I have to tell him everything, and everything is going to get real.

"Whats wrong?" He asks still hovering above me. I think about telling here, right here. I could just get it over with, but I can't. It doesn't feel right.

"If we keep going your going to end up undressed" I stutter a little bit but I do t think he notices, "not dressed". He stares at me for a few more seconds before giving me another kiss and then getting up and reaching for his shirt. I take a deep breath in relief.

We ride his motorcycle to the enchanted lake, and then the short walk is mostly silent. When we get there, I spot the same picnic basket and set up as our very first date. He's probably trying to recreate it.

"Is this...?" I start asking.

"Our first date" he finishes my question and nods.

The afternoon is great. The sun is out, but there's some clouds so it's not too sunny, and the temperature is not cold but it's not hot either. It's perfect. Ben tells me all about his trip. He talks and talks while I listen and eat. When he offers me some strawberries I can't contain my excitement. It's been weeks since I've been repulsed by them, but I actually felt like eating strawberries today. He even has to stop them before I eat all of them. I'm too invested in the delicious strawberries when he catches me off guard.

"So how were your last two weeks?" He asks and I swallow, "I barely talked to you at all"

"It was ok" I say vaguely, "went to brunch and tea with your mother once". Okay, it's time to tell him.

"Oh really?" He looks surprised, "she didn't mention it". Tell him. Tell him now.

"Probably just slipped her mind" I giggle nervously. Tell him already.

"Do you know what day it is today?" He grabs my hands. He stares at me waiting for an answer. His green eyes glisten in the noon sunlight and his hair is the perfect mix of combed and tussled. I think back at the date, Febuary 15th, but I don't know what that means. "Exactly one year ago" he smiles, "I was standing in front of my father's statue, looking at my ring and wondering if I had made the right decision our if I was going to disappoint the people of Auradon before I was even crowned king. But then a limo arrived and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen stepped out with her purple jacket and her leather boots, and right then and there I knew I had made the right decision". Damn him. Damn him and his stupid charming, dazzling, beautiful personality. Now I have no option but to tell him. "One year ago today, you came into my life, and it was the best thing to ever happen to me".

"Ben, I'm pregnant" I blurt out casually and stare at his puzzled look. For the first time since I found out, I don't feel my eyes watering at all.

"You're what?" He frowns still holding on to my hands.

"I'm pregnant" I stand up and take my hands off his. He follows my lead and stands up as well. He remains silent for a good 30 seconds before he starts trying to figure out what to say.

"When did you...?" He doesn't have to finish for me to know what he's asking.

"A little over a week ago" I stare up at him waiting for a something, I don't know what, to happen. "Your mom was with me for my first doctors appointment".

"Who else knows" his face hasn't changed since I told him, and it's starting to worry me.

"Evie, Carlos, Jay" I explain, "and of course your mom".

He doesn't say anything. These long pauses are driving me crazy. I don't know what to think. Obviously he's confused, but is he sad or is he happy?

"Ben?" I place a hand on his shoulder as he stares of into nowhere. Suddenly he wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up as he spins me around.

"You're pregnant!" His face finally changes, but now I'm the one who's confused. "We're going to be parents!".

"Ben!" I say seriously, "we're only teenagers. How are we going to do this?"

"Being a teenager has never stopped me from running a country" he caresses my face with both hands, "and it sure as hell won't stop me now".

I look down at the ground. I can't believe his reaction. Im happy that he's not devastated, but how can he be so accepting.

"Look Mal" I look up at his big green eyes, "I love you, and you love me, and this baby is going to be loved even if we're still young. We're going to be a family. This baby doesn't care if we're 17 or 37. This baby is going to love us either way. It won't matter what people say, or what they'll think as long as we've got each other and we stick together". He's right, but I'm still worried. "I love you Mal. Everything's going to be just fine. Everything's going to be more than fine" he brings me into one of those hugs where his chin is placed in my head and I'm buried deep into his chest and I can't help but smile.

"When's your next appointment?" He seems slightly concerned now, "I already missed the first. I don't want to miss anymore".

"Monday after school in the castles infirmary" I grin thinking about seeing that my little baby again, even if it's just a blob.

"Perfect!" He wraps his arms around my waist and stares at me with a sweet smile. The frown on my forehead won't go away. There's too much running through my head right now. "Have you always had those gold flecks in your eyes?" He whispers because he knows I can't help but smile when he says that, "there's that smile". I look up and he leans down for a kiss. I think I'm starting to like the idea of being a family.

On Monday morning I wake up and have the chance to get dressed before I get nauseous. Ben knocks on the door just as I start throwing up. He come into the bathroom and rubs my back. At first he is really concerned and worried, but then I convince him that it's okay and that I'm feeling better. I really am feeling better. The nausea is getting better and better each day, and it should be gone in the next couple of weeks.

My day goes on like usual. No one knows I'm pregnant yet, but I will have to tell people because sooner or later I'm not going to be able to hide it. I'm pretty sure Fairy godmother knows somethings up with me since my magic has been off lately, but Sye hasn't mentioned anything.

After class I meet Ben at the car, and we head off to the castle. He asks me about the first appointment and I tell him everything except for the irregularity in the baby's heartbeat. I don't want him to worry if it's going to end up being nothing to worry about.

Belle and Dr. Hannes meet us in the infirmary. Her warm smile is very welcoming, but I'm too worried about the baby for small talk.

"First" she smiles as I lift my shirt up. "Let's see your baby". She brings all the equipment forwards and starts all her process. In a short minute the monitor turns on and I can see the small blob still mostly the same. I think it's a tiny bit bigger, but it might just be me.

"Is that it?" Ben asks holding on to my hand.

"That's it" I look at him, "that's our baby". He kisses my hand and we continue staring at the monitor. "See" I explain like Dr. Hannes did last time, "that rounder part is the head, and the longer part is the body".

"Are you ready to listen to the heartbeat?" She asks and we both nod. The room is filled with a fast and strong drumming. I look at Dr. Hannes waiting to see what she says about the heartbeat. She stares at the monitor closely and hits a few buttons.

"What's the matter?" I ask and Ben joins in in my concern.

"Well, I have some good new" she faces us and moves the probe around my stomach a bit, "the irregularity is still there, but it turns out it's not and irregularity at all".

"What does that mean?" I shake my head.

"Look here" she points to the monitor, "that's one placenta, one amniotic sac, and one heartbeat. Then if I move to this side there's another placenta, another amniotic sac, and another heartbeat".

Ben and I look at each other, and then back at Dr. Hannes. Is she saying what I think she's saying? "You're having twins" she finishes calmly

"TWINS!?"


	13. The Beginning of the Second Trimester

Hey guys! Sorry for leaving you with that cliffhanger, it was kind of mean. I'm back from snowboarding and it was so much fun, but I'm also back to school which I hate. This chapter is on the shorter side because I really didn't have that much time, but didn't want to keep you waiting.

I'm so glad the review problem is finally fixed. Thank you so so much for your lovely comments, I really appreciate them.

 **I still haven't decided what the genders are going to be. So leave a comment telling me if you want two girls, two boys, or a girl and a boy. Also comment what their names should be. I have a couple of ideas, but I'm always open for more suggestions.**

Please follow and favorite if you haven't already, and make sure to leave a review. I love reading suggestions on what you want to happen next. I'll see you next chapter (I'm not making any promises on when it'll be up since I'm back in school, but I'll try to get it in whenever I can)

* * *

 _ **MAL**_

"TWINS?!" Evie, Carlos and Jay all said surprised when we told them. Ben and I nodded amused at their shocked faces, because it's the same face we had when we found out.

Belle and Beast gave us a rather long responsibility speech when they heard, but they were pretty excited afterwards. They also said we had to tell Fairy Godmother ourselves, which we haven't discussed yet. We were going to announce it at the end of March, but now we might have to do it a little bit sooner since I'll be showing sooner.

When Springbreak comes around we finally decide to get married. It's the perfect time since school's out and I'm not that big yet. We have a small private ceremony with no more than 100 people. I wear a flowing light grey dress with a beautiful laced back which Evie designed. It's not the traditional wedding dress, but light grey was our compromise after weeks of arguing with Evie about not wanting to wear a white dress.

The ceremony took place in the same Cathedral where Ben's coronation happened. After Jay and Carlos walked me down the aisle, Fairy Godmother performed a lovely ceremony which made almost everyone cry. Even Ben almost cried a couple of times. Fairy Godmother and I have become so close since I started taking lessons, but after we told her I was pregnant I feel like we're even closer.

"Do you think this is a mistake?" I asked one day after class. My classes were mostly theoretical lately because I get too woozy when using magic since I've been pregnant.

"What dear child?" She asked softly while I pick up my stuff.

"All of this" I looked down reminiscent of everything that has happened, "the wedding, the babies. All of it". I placed the pile of books on her desk and took a deep breath. "I mean, a year ago I was walking around Auradon thinking of ways I could steal your wand and take over the entire kingdom, and now I'm going to be queen. How is that even possible? I'm engaged to the king of Auradon" I giggled nervously, "Getting pregnant at 17 was definitely not something planned, surely on the isle it would have probably happened but it wouldn't have been such a big deal. I'm going to be a teenage mother and the newest queen of Auradon. I don't even know how to be a mother. It's not like I had a great example" I looked up at her for a second and realized I've been rambling. "The point is; do you think is all happening too quickly? Am I just doing all this because I feel the need to make everyone happy after all the pain my mother caused, or is it what I really want? And if everyone's so happy, then why am I so unhappy?"

Fairy Godmother took a deep breath and nodded her head, "I do think this is all happening too quickly. It's definitely not the traditional way". I dropped my gaze in disappointment and she came closer. "But when has your life ever been traditional, Mal" she ran a hand through my hair and I grinned slightly. "Tell me something" she cleared her throat, "do you love Ben?".

"With all my heart" I said very sincerely.

"And do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?" She asked.

"Forever and always" I replied looking at her straight in the eye.

"Then there's nothing to worry about" she grabbed one of my shoulder and shook it softly, "you're just not used to so much change in your life, plus the hormones are not allowing you to think straight". The smile wiped from her face and now she looked pretty serious, "you are a beautiful girl, and I feel a great future for you, but you have to accept that things are what they are. That's the only way your ever going to be happy"

"Thanks" I smiled feeling a little better, "I really needed to hear that".

It was apparent to me that as much as I kept overthinking the situation, it was still happening, and there was no way to stop it. It took me a while, but before I knew it I didn't want to stop it anymore. Now I am actually excited for all the changes that are about to happen in my life.

After the wedding we went back to school for a week before announcing the pregnancy. The royal herald is the first to make the announcement, which is broadcasted all around Auradon. Ben and I take a few days off school to deal with media, but Ben's tutor takes care of both of us. The immediate reaction was bittersweet as we expected. Som people say that Ben was too young to be king in the first place and that he is too young to be a father, while others are very supportive and can't wait to meet the future heir. Most magazines and tabloids come out with crazy stories of how the baby isn't Ben's or that they already know it's a girl when we haven't even made a personal statement. I have to admit it's kind of funny reading the totally made up stories.

A couple of days later we broadcast our personal statements. We shot off any lie that's been put out there by others, and we even announce that we're expecting twins. After we speak for ourselves, it seems like most of Auradon is on our side, with a few exceptions. Hours after the announcement, there's already speculations about the genders and even more untrue stories that claim a "close family friend" as their source of information.

The first time the babies kick Ben and I were lying in bed at the castle. We've been spending weekends at the castle since we have to get our wing of the castle ready before the babies get here. It's all being remodeled so we're staying in Ben's old suite.

"Ben" I say a little panicked

"What is it?" He turns around worried.

"Give me your hand" I grab his hand without any explanation and place it on my growing belly. I look at him and wait. In a few second his eyes grow bigger and so does his smile.

"Are they..." He starts to ask

"Kicking?" I finish his question, "yeah, they're kicking".

"I still can't believe there's two living human beings inside of you" he laughs.

"Yeah me neither" I look down at my stomach and place a hand over it.

"You know" he wraps his arm around my shoulders, "we have to start thinking of names"

"We don't even know the genders yet" I look up at him and shake my head.

"So?" He frowns, "we pick two boy names and two girl names, if it's one of each we pick our favorite from each one"

"Fine" I smile, "but no Bertha and no Florian, and absolutely no Mal or Benjamin". I rub my belly and breath deeply, "I don't want my children thinking they have to live up to someone else's name".

"I'm okay with that" he places a kiss on my head, "so what about Hayley or Natalia for a girl?"

"Don't hate them" I frown, "don't really like them either. What about boys?"

"Umm.." He stops to think, "Finley or Oliver"

I shake my head. I can't picture my children with those names, "this is going to be harder than I thought". There's a long silence while we both think and then it hits me, "what about Reagan or Arden?".

"Not too bad" he nods, "Logan or Thomas?"

"Not too bad yourself" I raise and eyebrows. We stare at each other for a few seconds and we both realize this is not working out that well. None of these names are right,

"Well it's good we have a lot of time to think of names" he laughs and I join in.

"Yeah" I push myself up to kiss him before turning around and falling asleep.

This is going to be rough.


	14. The Final Stretch

_Hey guys! I'm so excited that I'm finally getting to the part I really want to write. Thank you so much for supporting and following this story, I really appreciate it. I'm probably going to be starting a new story about their life as parents, but what do you think? Should I start a new one, or should I continue here._

 _Please follow and favorite if you haven't already. and please leave a review, I really enjoy reading your reviews._

* * *

 ** _MAL_**

"Hey" Ben shakes me awake, "Mal wake up. I have a surprise for you". I push myself up and look around Ben's room. The first thing a spot is the clock, and then I know why I'm in Ben's room April 18th.

"Shouldn't I be the one getting you a present?" I kneel on the bed and wrap my

Arms around his neck. "Huh, birthday boy?"

"I didn't get you a present on your birthday" he smiles.

"But you didn't know it was my birthday" I reason, "hell, I didn't know it was my birthday"

"Then consider this a gift for both of us" he stares at me for a couple of seconds before leaning down and giving me a kiss.

After a get into some more decent clothes, Ben and I walk to the north wing. Last time I was here a lot of work was being done, but there was nothing really special about the renovations.

"Close your eyes" we stop in front a of some high double doors. I do as told and he pushes me forwards a little. I hear the doors open, and I really want to look. He pushes me forwards again and steps aside.

"You can look now" he says enthusiastically

I open my eyes and I can't believe what I see. One of the rooms is completely transformed into a nursery. The color scheme is mostly white and lighter shades of gray with some light pastels. Not my typical style, but I don't complain since its for the babies. One of the walls has two cribs with tall wall canopies and is lines with small paintings. The room is filled with all kinds of toys like a rocking horse, a train set, a bead maze and a large doll house. It also has a large wall covered by a huge library/shelf type piece of furniture, a big comfortable rocking chair, a small children's table set complete with a tea set, a changing table, and a beautiful glass and gold chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. The wall in front of me is all windows and has a door in the middle which leads to a terrace that hovers over the gardens. I can't believe my eyes.

"I..." I try saying something, but nothing comes out.

"Mom helped me a little" he shrugs waiting for my response

I look at him and raise an eyebrow. Yeah right, a little!

"Well maybe a lot" he laughs. That's more like it. "And Evie helped as well".

"This is" I can't seem to find the words, "amazing". I walk closer to Ben and he grabs my waist.

"Thank you" I give him a long kiss, "and Happy Birthday".

"I love you Mal" he says pressing his forehead against mine, "did I mention that?"

"You might have" I grin. "and you might have also mentioned that you don't really like material gifts since you kind of already have everything" I start backing away from him p, but I don't let go of his hand. "So I have a surprise for you as well".

I walk down to the castle's infirmary ignoring Ben's many many questions, but I think he figures it out when we finally get there.

"Hello Mal" Dr. Hannes greets us in the usual room, "and Happy Birthday Ben".

"Thank you" Ben smiles and I get on the chair.

"So are you ready?" She asks and I nod. Ben sits next to me and holds my hand tightly.

"Are we going to be able to see..." He begins

"Yep" Dr. Hannes answers setting up the monitor and he squeezes my hand a little tighter.

The monitor lights up as soon as she stars moving the probe around my growing belly. Now the babies aren't just blobs, and I can't actually see babies in there.

"You're belly is a little smaller than it should be" Dr. Hannes points out, "but the babies seem to be growing just as they should. It's probably just because one is towards your spine. Don't get worried if you start getting some back pain". She move the probe to the side and then to the the other trying to find something. "So there's baby A" she points out and Ben squeezes my hand again, "and baby A is a girl".

"A girl..." Ben sighs.

"Are you crying?" I turn around and smile at him.

"Maybe" he frowns, but he can't contain his excitement. "We're having a girl!"

"Yes you are!" Dr. Hannes laughs, "and this is baby B, the one that's towards your back". There's a long silence as she focuses on the monitor. "Baby B is a little shy. I can't see the gender" she puts down the probe and turns to look at us, "we'll have to wait until next appointment and hopefully the baby has moved. But other than that everything looks fine".

A girl. I'm having a daughter. It's so surreal, and telling everyone is even more surreal. Belle and Beast are so happy since they never got the chance to have a daughter. They love Ben, and they always agreed one son was enough, but they always wondered what it would have been like. Evie is by far the most excited. She screams for at least two minutes straight, and then started interrogating me about names. I'm sure she already has a million designs for baby clothes. Jay and Carlos were pretty excited, but I think Jay topps all reactions with his "if any boy tries to get near her, they'll have to deal with me", and Ben follows with "don't worry, they won't even be able to get near her".

A couple of weeks later Evie gets letter from Merryweather School of Design. It takes her a whole weeks to open the letter! but when she does she can't believe her eyes. A full scholarship to their fashion program and an all expenses paid trip to visit their campus before the semester begins. The same week Carlos finally asks Jane out on a proper date, and a couple of days later Jay gets pitched for a big tourney team, "The Sherwood Thieves. It's a sad moment since he's going to have to move for the team, but in the end we're all happy for him.

Everything seems to go by so fast. By the time our graduation arrives I'm 23 weeks pregnant, Evie's packing for Merryweather, Jay's packing for Sherwood, and Carlos is looking for a new roommate. The graduation ceremony is shorter than I thought it would be. Fairy godmother is the first to speak, and then Doug and Lonnie join in. They each give pretty nice valedictorian speeches before Fairy Godmother starts handing out the diplomas. Walking up the stage to get my diploma makes me realize his crazy my life got after Ben made that proclamation, but I think it's all worth it. After the ceremony, there's a huge party for students, but it's mostly goodbyes and crying.

Jay is the first one to leave. We take him to the airport, and it takes us about half and hour to say goodbye. I give him a long hug and he just holds me for a while. We've been through so much together, it's hard to believe we're each doing our own thing.

"I promise I'll be her for they're birth" Jay promises before hugging me one last time and going into the airport.

A little over two weeks after Jay leaves, Evie has to go for early admissions. Even though Merryweather is just a little under two hours away, we cry like we're not going to see each other ever again. I spend the night before in my old dorm room, which I hadn't done since I moved into the castle the day after graduation. I'm surprised she doesn't want to spend it with Doug, but I guess they'll be seeing each other since he'll only be an hour away. She also promises to be here when the babies come before getting into the car and leaving. Ben wraps his arms around me as we watch the car drive away until it's no longer visible. That night Evie calls and we video chat for over an hour.

Carlos still has another year of school, but he goes spend his summer in Sherwood with Jay. Ben and I take him to the airport and promise to visit Dude from time to time so he doesn't get lonely.

"And then there were two" Ben whispers and plants a kiss on my neck as we head back home.

Summer is really relaxing. I didn't really get to enjoy much of last summer thanks to summer school, so having no worries (and no physical therapy) is very very nice. Ben and I go up to the summer palace for a little get away before the babies get here. It's a little stressful because we still haven't been able to see if baby B is a girl or a boy.

Towards the end of August, Ben has to take me to the mercency room because of sharp pain in my stomach. I think it's nothing, but he insists on being precautions. Dr. Hannes sees us immediately and reassures us I'm not in labor, and that its just false labor. She also tells us to be alert because the babies could come at any given moment. When we leave the hospital, were swarmed by paparazzi asking all sorts of questions. I'm not used to this yet, but I'm getting there. After that Ben is super gentle whenever he's around me.

Evie, Doug and Carlos all come over for my birthday. Belle throws me a birthday party/ baby shower brunch thing, and later that day we just hang out and catch up. We video chat Jay, who's In Charmington for a friendly game against the "Charmington Nobles". The following day we all watch the game and cheer Jay on from home. Since we don't know which day I might go into labor, Jay probably won't be able to make it for the birth, but he says he'll drop everything and find the next flight out as soon as the babies are born.

At 2 a.m. September 16th I wake up with a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I'm careful not to wake Ben as I shake it off and go back to sleep. Half an hour later I get another painful shock in my stomach. This time I wake up Ben.

"Ben" I shake him, "I think it's time"

"Time for what?" He asks groggily and goes back to sleep.

"Ben!" I say a little louder, "it's time"

This time I know he understands what I mean because he shoots up and starts getting everything we need. We make our way to the hospital and Ben calls Dr. Hannes on our way there. She meets us at the entrance and takes us up to a private room immediately.

Belle and Adam get here a few minutes after we do and take over "Mal duty" as Ben calls Evie, Carlos, Jay and Doug. Carlos gets here in less than an hour, and Eveinand Doug arrive at a little past 7.

At 7:45 Dr. Hannes comes in and tells me I'm 6 cm dilated and that I can get and epidural now. Getting the shot is the worst and the best thing I could have done. I'm able to fall asleep for a little bit, and when I wake up its 9:28. Ben calls Dr. Hannes and she come in to check me. She tells me to start getting ready because I'm 9cm dilated, and all the emotions start going crazy. At 9:54 she comes in again.

"Are you ready to meet your babies?" She smiles and Ben grabs my hand tightly. I'm not sure I'm ready, but I really want to.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE READ!._**

 ** _The babies are going to be here the next chapter! But I still need your help making some final decisions. So I want you to comment if you want them to be girls, or one of each. and I want you to pick two boy and two girl names from this list._**

 _ **GIRLS**_

NATALIA

BRYNN

VIOLET

MACEY

CHARLOTTE

JULIANNA

 _ **BOYS**_

LIAM

GRAYSON

DANIEL

THEO

LUCAS

SAMUEL


	15. The Twins

Hey guys! I'm so excited for what's about to come. I'm finally getting to write what I've been wanting to write for a long long time.

Make sur to follow, favorite and review. My last story had 126 reviews, so let's try to beat that.

I love you guys so much, and I really do appreciate your support. So here's the next chapter...

* * *

 ** _EVIE_**

Belle, Adam (beast), Carlos, Doug, and I are all scattered around the waiting room. Belle sits next to me as Doug gets coffee, Carlos is pacing back and forth and Adam is dealing with the press. When Doug and I got here, there were already a whole bunch of newscasters and paparazzi outside of the hospital, and the last thing Mal need right now is tabloids. Jay keeps texting about every 5 to 10 minutes for an update, but we don't know anything yet.

It's been about an hour since they said it was time when Ben comes out to the waiting room. We all stand up as soon as we see him. His face is red and sweaty and his eyes are big with surprise. I can see his hand has Mal's nail marks on the skin, and by the looks of it they're going to be there for a while.

"Evie" he looks at me, "Mal wants to see you. Only you".

I nod and make my way to her room. He stays behind probably to talk to everyone else. I knock on the door very softly a and open the door very quietly. I peek in and see Mal on the bed holding a small thing wrapped in a pink blanket before walking in. A baby. Mal's holding her baby.

"Hey" she smiles and sits up a little. I walk in and sit at the edge of her bed.

"Where's the other one?" I ask a little worried.

"He had a little fluid in his lungs" she says almost whispering, "so they took him to check him out, but he's fine now. They're just finishing up some tests".

"He?" I smile a little relieved that nothing's wrong.

"Yeah" she laughs, "one of each". There's a long silence before Ben opens the door and carries in a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. He places him on my arms and I can't believe all this is actually happening.

"So what are their names?" I ask exited as I stare at the baby boy in my arms.

"That is Grayson Jay" Ben says leaning against a the wall.

"Prince Gray" the baby in my arms squirms a little, "I love it".

"And this is Brynn Evelyn Cecelia" Mal says now and waits for my reaction.

"Oh Mal" I shake my head, "you didn't have to do that".

"I did" she nods, "I know we've had some rough patches, but you really are like a sister to be". She hands Brynn to Ben and pushes herself up a little more. "You've stood by me throughout every crazy idea and every screwed up moment when all I did was treat you like crap" her eyes start watering which must be hormonal, "and I want my daughter to follow her Aunt Evie's example. I want her to be strong, smart , and kind like you".

"With a pinch of rotten" I laugh

"Obviously" she laughs back and Ben laughs as well, "will you be their godmother".

A smile grows from ear to ear on my face, "I would be honored. Now let me hold my goddaughter". I hand Grayson to Mal and take Brynn carefully from Ben's arms. "Are Jay and Carlos Godfathers?"

"Not exactly" Mal explains, "I picked their godmother and Ben picked their godfather".

"I picked Doug" Ben cuts in. "He already agreed, but he hasn't met them".

 _ **MAL**_

After a while with Evie, Ben calls Doug in. It took us a while to figure out the whole godfather thing. Ben and Chad were really close friends when I got here, but Ben said he'd rather have Doug. He explained Chad and him where friends in High School, but that he'd known Doug since kindergarten while Chad was homeschooled until he was 10.

Doug and Carlos come in with balloons and two gigantic stuffed animals followed by Belle and Adam who swoon at the sight of their grandchildren. It only takes a few minutes until a full on fight about who gets to hold who breaks loose. When everyone calms down and head out, Evei and Carlos set up a video chat with Jay. He's so exited about Grayson's second name and he says he'll be here in less than a week, but he has to go to training so we only talk for a couple of minutes.

I'm That night Evie falls asleep in my room and Doug has to come take her to the castle. She doesn't want to go at first, but he convinces her and she promises she'll be her first thing tomorrow.

Next morning Evie keeps her promise and is here bright and early, but someone else is here as well.

"Hey Mal" Audrey says as she comes into the room with Ben, who seems unusually calm.

"What are you doing here?" I ask taking a look at the babies sleeping besides me.

"It's okay Mal" Ben reassures me and he leaves the room.

She walks forwards quietly and stops to looks at the babies. "They're precious" she smiles, but I stay quiet.

"I saw your parents at the wedding, but you weren't there" I point out.

"I wanted to go" she explains, "but my grandmother wasn't comfortable attending, and I didn't want her to be alone. So I stay home with her". Neither of us speak for a few seconds. "Look Mal" she sighs, "Chad and I wanted to come here to congratulate Ben, but that's not all. I really want to put all that childish crap behind us, and maybe some day we can actually be friends".

"You know what?" I look over to the twins and then back at Audrey, "I think that's a great idea". We both smile.

"They really are precious" she says before saying goodbye and leaving. Chad never comes in, but Ben tells me they talked for a while.

When it's time to leave, the hospital allows us to do so through a back exit. Ben makes the royal announcement on tv without me and tells everyone the babies and I are doing great and getting comfortable at home. There's a ton o paparazzi outside of the castle for a few days, but they soon disperse.

Evie and Doug go back to school a week after the twins birth, and Carlos keeps coming every few days. Jay comes visit for a couple a days when the twins are a month old, which encourages Evie to come which makes me happy.

I can't lie and say it's been easy. It's been really hard, but Ben's always here to help and Belle can't stay away. Night are the worst part, but it's all worth it.

"They're both asleep" Ben throws himself on our bed. "At the same time".

"You're a miracle worker" I laugh at his reaction. He looks at me for a moment and then crawls to where I am.

"They're both asleep" he grins mischievously.

"Yeah?" I frown.

"That means we have some time to ourselves" he gets closer and closer.

"What do you have in mind?" I grin mischievously too.

"Oh" his forehead presses against mine, "I have a couple of ideas".

He kisses me passionately; but, it only takes about five minutes until we're both passed out cold. I'm pretty sure that's what we both had in mind when Ben said "time to ourselves".

* * *

So first off let me explain my desicion:

So some of you were saying you preferred that the twins should be girls since most authors do one of each, and I agree. Most of you wanted one of each. Until yesterday they were going to be girls, but today I had so many good ideas for boy/girl twins and I got all fired up, so that's why I made that desicion. Hope you like it.


	16. The Future

Hey guys! Here's a little short one. Im pretty sure this story will have like 1 or 2 more chapters, but I'm starting a new story about their life with children. It's going to be like little one shots, so I want your requests as to what you want to see written. I want you to tell me what you want.

please leave a review and make sure to follow and favorite. I'll see you guys in the next chapter...

* * *

 ** _MAL_**

"Ben!" I cry for help when I hear him get home as Brynn tries to climb out of the bathtub again. The twins, almost 2 years old now, have become very fond of playing "who escapes first" during bath time. When they were very small, they were easily contained, but since they started crawling and then walking things have gotten a little crazy around here. I grab Grayson as he tries to climb out, but Brynn slips past me and runs out of the bathroom. I grunt frustrated and wrap Gray in a towel.

"I think we might have an escape artist on our hands" Ben walks into the bathroom with Brynn on his hip just as I was about to go look for her. Brynn laughs in Ben's arms and I know he can't help but laugh as well. "Hey" he leans down and give me a peck on the lips.

"Could you please take all that soap off her" I pick up Gray, "while I get him changed". I go into the twins room and get Grayson into a new diaper and into his Pjs. I set him down next to the train track so he can play for a little bit and go back into the bathroom. Ben is drying Brynn's messy hair with a towel and playing peekaboo at the same time. I'm glad the twin's got Ben's light ash brown hair and not my purple one. Their hair is a little lighter than Ben's. In the sunlight, it shines so golden that sometimes it looks blonde.

Once the twins are bathed, changed, and put to bed, Ben and I go down into the kitchen for a snack around midnight.

"How was your day?" I ask him as he gets some crackers and cheese.

"Boring mostly" he shrugs, "a couple of meetings, some paperwork. I was so stressed until I got here and saw Brynn running down the hall".

"More like waddling" I laugh and he does as well.

"What about you?" He hands me a cracker.

"Nothing much" I smudge some cheese on the cracker, "Brynn decided no nap today, so she cried for like an hour while Gray slept on our bed".

"Did she sleep at all?" He asks sitting down on the kitchen island.

"I think she slept for like 10 minutes after she finally calmed down" I take a bite, "but she was super cranky for the rest of the afternoon".

"Well" he swallows a cracker and takes my hand, "I have something for you". He stands up and opens one of the fridges in the gigantic kitchen.

"A cake?" I stand up as well when I see the delicious chocolate goodness, "what for?"

"It's midnight" he sets the cake down on the counter and leans down so our foreheads meet, "Happy Birthday".

Mal's eyes widen. This is the second year celebrating her birthday and she didn't even remember. "Wow" she laughs, "it's my birthday".

"Yep" he kisses her passionately for a few seconds before she leans back.

"I love you Ben" she sighs, "but this cake is calling me".

He smiles and grabs a spoonful of cake without even cutting it. "Open up" he says pointing the spoon towards her. She opens her mouth, but her smashes de piece of chocolate cake on her nose. She gasps and looks at him wth determination. With just one look he just knows he's in for it.

She takes a handful of cake and he shakes his head. He tries to stop her, but before he can she smashes it all over his face.

"Okay" he wipes the cake away from his eyes, "you got your revenge". He steps forwards and she takes a step back. "Now give me a kiss" he opens his arms, but she keeps walking backwards.

"Oh no" she shakes her head, "don't you dare Benjamin Florian".

"Come on" he keeps walking towards her, "just one kiss". She tries to run away, but he picks her up from the waist and rubs his face against hers covering her face in chocolate as well as she laughs and screams. "I love you Mal" she turns her around before kissing her.

"Where are my niece and nephew?" I hear Evie yell from the foyer as I'm passing by.

"I haven't seen you in months and you don't even ask for me?" I ask my well dressed friend flaunting her new engagement ring.

"Mal!" She shrieks and takes me into a hug, "I've missed you so much".

"I've missed you too" I confess, "but I'm a little offended that you didn't ask for me first".

"I'm sorry" she grins, "but seriously, where are they?"

"Ben's getting them ready" I say and we start walking to the twins room, "they should be ready any second". "So how's Doug?".

"He's good" she nods smiling, "He had a test this morning, so he'll be here in a couple of hours"

"And how's school?" I ask knowing she's doing amazing.

"It's great" her eyes glisten, "I got a job in a really big fashion magazine. So, when I graduate in May, I'll be moving back to the city".

"Really?" I say a little more exited than I wanted to. It's going to be nice having someone around. When Carlos graduated and left for Camelot Tech, things got a little lonely. Don't get me wrong, I have tons of people here, but I missed my friends from home.

"Auntie E" the twins come running down the hall ecstatic to see their favorite person with Ben trailing behind them. Brynn reached Evie first and she picks her up while Gray hugs her legs.

"How are my favorite niece and nephew?" She asks squatting down so she's closer to their size.

"Ood" Gray answers. The twins have begun speaking mostly single words, but sometime 2 words put together. Ben grabs Brynn and flips her around before placing her on his hip and Evie picks up Grayson.

"Hi Ben" Evie smiles watching the father/daughter bonding.

"Hi Evie" he says as Brynn laughs.

"How old are you guys now?" She asks. Gray instantly holds up 2 fingers, and Brynn holds up 3. "No honey" Ben puts one of her fingers down, "you're this many. That two".

A servant passes by with at least 3 suitcases and 10 boxes. Ben and I follow him with our eyes and then stare at Evie disapprovingly.

"What?" She shrugs, "can't I give little beasts a little treat". She kisses Gray's cheek and he smiles.

"You spoil them" Ben raises an eyebrow.

"I do not" Evie protests astounded, "you are the one who give them everything they ask for".

"I do not" Ben fights back. I can't help but laugh at their argument since I know both of them spoil the twins rotten.

"Alright, alright" I cut in and they both go silent. "That's enough" Grayson reaches for me and I take him from Evie, "we have a party to get to don't we?"

At noon, everyone started showing up. Doug showed up with two large presents, Lonnie brings a beautiful doll for Brynn and a pretty cool truck for Gray, Jay gets in from Sherwood with full "Sherwood Thieves" gear for both the twins and two sets of tourney equipment, Jane brings some toys that they can share. Carlos, with our permission, gets each twin a golden retriever puppy. Brynn gets a boy puppy named Simba, and Gray gets a girl named Nala.

A ton of other people show up and we have a great party. Even Audrey shows up with some new clothes for the twins. The party is mostly for adults since no one else has children yet, but the twins hang out for a bit before going down for a nap.

That night after the twins are asleep and everyone has gone to bed, I sneak into Evie's room and slide into her bed. Doug would usually stay with her, but he left for school right after the party.

"I missed this" she sighs and I smile. I missed it too. If I tell you a secret do you promise you won't tell anyone?" She turns around and I nod. She laughs nervously and looks around the room before saying "I'm pregnant".

"What!?" My eyes grow with surprise.

"I'm pregnant" she repeats.

"Omg E" I hug her and don't let go, "this is so exciting. Does Doug know?"

"Yeah" she smiles.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an Aunt" I'm still hug her.

"And I can't believe I'm going to be a mom" she laughs and I laugh with her.


	17. The Beginning of the Rest of our Lives

_Hey guys! So, this is the last chapter... But don't worry, the one-shot story should be up any minute now. I had a lot of fun writing this. I wished I could have made it better, but time wasn't really on my side. I had so many ideas that I couldn't include, but I hope doing one-shots might make things a little easier._

 _Please make sure to check out the new story "The Good Life" and leave a request for a one shot. I already_ _put up a guideline to all the kids so it wouldn't be too confusing._

 _Make sure to follow, favorite and review, and without further ado... Here is the final chapter..._

* * *

 ** _MAL_**

Being all together again was certainly something, specially now that we all have kids. We're all living pretty close now since Evie&Doug and Jane&Carlos are now permanently living in Aauradon City, but Chad&Lonnie live in Charmington and Jay&Audrey live in Auroria still. A lot has changed since we first met. We're all married, we all have kids, and we're all grown up. Jay is still a major league tourney player, and Carlos started a pretty successful Electronics Company. Evie is now Editor of the biggest fashion magazine in Auradon, and Jane works asthe principal in a school for special needs kids. Chad took over his dad's businesses and even though Lonnie and Audrey graduated from different careers they haven't pursued their careers.

Ben and I decided to throw a barbecue on New Years Eve afternoon so we could catch up and hang out. The twins who are now 4 years old, wait near the entrance patiently, and our youngest son Liam who is 7 months old remains fast asleep in his crib. Obviously, Evie gets here first along with Dough and their children, 2 year old Natalia and 1 year old Daniel. Brynn runs straight to Lia. Even though they're two years apart in age, they're like best friends.

After a little while, Carlos and newly pregnant Jane arrive with Emily, their 18 month old daughter, and Chad and Lonnie arrive right behind them with their 3 year old daughter, Sophia, and their 4 month old son, Connor. Audrey and Jay get here fashionably late with 2 year old Leopold, and with their arrival we're all together again.

There are so many young children in the house there has to be at least a few crises, but none we can't easily resolve. Like Sophia scrapping her elbow in a rigorous game of hide and seek, or the usual fight between the twins. Nothing unusual.

We spend the the afternoon talking while the kids play. When the sky starts getting darker, the kids start getting tired. The first one to crash is Natalia in Evie's arms, then Leopold in his stroller, and then Sophia in Chads arms. Once we notice they're all falling asleep, we realize it's time to call it a day.

I send the kids up to get a bath with their nanny, Frida, after they say goodbye and 5 minutes of complaining "no bath" and "no bed". Ben and I show everyone out with Liam wide awake in my arm. Saying no goodbye is always hard, specially to Jay who travels a lot for work, but at least we know we'll see each other soon.

When everyones gone we head up to the twins room to find them all bundled up in bed with Nala and Simba at the foot of their beds.

"Frida really is a miracle worker" Ben laughs at the sight of our sleeping children. "Let's go to bed".

"You go ahead" I bounce Liam in my arm, "I have to get him sleeping now".

"Need any help?" He asks kindly.

"No I think I'm okay" I smile.

"I'll see you in a few" he goes into the twins room and kisses them on the cheek before giving me a kiss and heading to our room.

I give Liam a bath and get her al ready for bed before rocking him to sleep. Once I know he won't wake up for a few hours, I place him gently on his crib and join Ben in our room.

"What are you looking at?" I ask as I jump on the bed.

"Just some old photos my mom found" he smiles before showing me his phone. It's a picture of all of us at our graduation. We're all in our cap and gown except for Carlos and Jane, and even though I know I was 5 months pregnant with the twins I really don't look pregnant at all.

"Oh my god" I gasp, "this seems like ages ago".

"Can you believe it's almost been five years?" He takes his phone back, "so much has changed".

"I can't believe a little over 6 years ago I was scavenging for food on the Isle" I say without thinking and he feels uncomfortable. "Hey it's okay" I reassure him caressing his face, "what you did was incredible. Don't blame yourself for something that you didn't do". I give him a quick kiss before going under the covers and snuggling close to him.

We talk for a while before a storm begins outside. It's not a big storm, but it does have some pretty rough thundering. It only takes a few minutes before both of the twins are standing on our doorway with their blankets in tow.

"Are you scared?" Ben asks them and they both shake their heads, but just then another loud thundering sound fills the room. The twins eyes grow with fear before climbing into our bed and burying their faces on my side.

"Hey" I giggle slightly, "it's just a little thunder. It won't hurt you".

The twins sit up slowly and look around the room. When thunder hits again, thy both jump and bury their faces on my pillow again. Just as I'm about to try and calm them down, the baby monitor goes off and Liam is crying his lungs off. I look over at Ben for a little help.

"Might as well make this a family event" he shrugs and goes get Liam from his room. He comes back and Liam is no longer crying, but he's awake. He holds on to him while I comfort the twins. By the time the storm calms down, the twins have fallen asleep on our bed.

"Should I take him back to his room?" Ben says when Liam finally falls back asleep.

I shake my head after giving it a little thought and then he places the sleeping baby on the cosleeper we still have in here.

I stay awake for a while after everyone's fallen asleep. Brynn and Grayson are fast asleep in the middle of our bed. Gray clings no me in his sleep, and Brynn is taking an awful lot of room for a tiny 4 year old. I don't even know if Ben's still awake.

"Hey Mal" I hear Ben mumble half asleep from the other side of the bed.

"Yeah?" I whisper trying not to wake any of the kids.

"Happy New Years" I can't believe he's actually been paying attention to the clock all this time.

"Happy New Years Ben!" I whisper back as I take another look at my family. I roll to my side and close my eyes to fall asleep.

This has been some pretty crazy few years, but I wouldn't have it any other way.


	18. The Good Life

Hey Guys!

My one-shot series is up. It's called "The Good Life".

Please go check it out and make sure to leave your requests. Follow, favorite and review!

Thank you so so much for supporting this story, and I hope you enjoy the next one.


	19. Note!

Hey guys! I haven't been here in a while, but I just wanted to thank you for all your support!

I know my stories aren't perfect, and there are a lot of spelling mistakes. I try to spell check every chapter but sometimes I don't have time, and since I write on my iPad autocorrect tends to take over sometimes. I always try my best...

I started a Oneshot series, but I haven't been writing that much mostly because I haven't gotten many requests. I also have a new story that might be coming soon!

I just wanted to thank you all so much!


End file.
